


Haikyuu/Yuri On Ice drabbles

by aconglish



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconglish/pseuds/aconglish
Summary: Collection of drabbles for Haikyuu and Yuri on Ice. As far as I've planned, there's only going to be one crossover chapter. This is for Camp Nanowrimo. I'm awful at summaries.





	1. Chapter one - Getting Lost Somewhere (Bokuaka)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing fanfic so be nice, please. But let me know if anything is, like, glaringly wrong. This is also my first time sharing my writing publicly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi get lost in Seattle

“Bokuto-san, do you know where we’re going?” Akaashi asked as they passed the same store for the fourth time.

“Yeah! We were at Pike Place Market and we need to get to Dick’s Drive In. It’s… umm… This way!” Bokuto shouted, heading off in another direction, though one they’d already tried. 

“Bokuto-san, face it, we’re lost. Can’t we just find someone to ask for directions?” Akaashi asked, tired on wondering the unfamiliar streets of Seattle, Washington. “Do we even need to go there? We’ve passed plenty of food places already that we could have gone to.”

“AAAKKKAAAASHIII! Kuroo said that when we visit Seattle we have to try Dick’s!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

“Did he now…” Akaashi deadpanned. 

“He did. Come on, keeping walking.” Bokuto said, trying to drag Akaashi behind him. 

“Will you at least check your smart phone for directions? Or are we to wonder Seattle for eternity and starve to death?” Akaashi asked.

“Oh yeah, I guess that would work too.” Bokuto said, pulling out his phone and Googling Dick’s Drive In for directions.

“Well?” Akaashi asked, looking over Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“There’s one a couple blocks from us and one about half an hours walk away. Those are the two closest.” Bokuto said, showing Akaashi the screen. 

“Seriously?” Akaashi gave Bokuto a look.

“’Kaashi don’t give me that look! I’ve never been here before!” Bokuto wailed. 

“Finally, I’m starving.” Akaashi said when they finally made it to the restaurant. 

“See? I knew we’d make it!” Bokuto grinned at Akaashi.

“Yes, Bokuto-san, we did. And you’re paying.” Akaashi said, moving forwards to order.

“AKAAAASHI!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is awful. No one look at me.


	2. Chapter two - Patching Each Other Up (Daisuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi gets hurt. Suga is Team Mom + a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend said I should try to write daisuga for this prompt. I'm going to try to update about every other day or so.

“Suga-san!” Tanaka came charging into the third year’s classroom yelling.

“What is it, Tanaka?” Sugawara asked, standing up from his desk where he’d been eating lunch with some classmates. 

“Daichi-san fell down the stairs going to see Take-chan and is in the infirmary!” Tanaka said, gesturing out the doorway. 

“Is he okay?” Suga asked. 

“I haven’t seen him yet, I came here first.” Tanaka said. 

“Thanks for letting me know.” Suag said, picking up his jacket and following Tanaka out the door. 

“I figured you’d want to know.” Tanaka shrugged. 

“Of course.” Suga said. 

When they got to the infirmary, Daichi was sitting on one of the bed with ice on his ankle. He assured them both that he’d be fine and Tanaka left to get back to class.

“How are we supposed to win matches if our captain sprains his ankle?” Suga asked Daichi.

“Well… It’s only a slight sprain. I’m fine, really.” Daichi said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“Let me wrap it for you.” Suga said, taking the bandages the nurse offered him. 

“You’re going to be late for class, Suga.” Daichi pointed out. 

“It’s one class. Besides my captain needs me.” Suga waved him off. 

“Thanks for coming, Suga.” Daichi said. 

“Of course.” Suga said, starting to wrap up Daichi’s ankle.

“You know, this is why everyone calls you the team mom.” Daichi pointed out as Suga finished.

“Because I take care of the Team Dad?” Suga asked. 

“No!” Daichi blushed. “Because you’re nurturing, you little shit.” He finished, slightly pushing Suga away. 

Suga laughed at that and stood up, “Are you going to be able to go to practice today or should I tell the team you can’t make it?”

“I’ll go and help Ukai-san and Kiyoko I think.” Daichi said. 

“Then I’ll head back to class for now. I’ll see you at practice, Daichi.” Suga grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as bad as I was expecting it to be. Also, Suga is a little shit and no one should forget that. 
> 
> I had the hardest time figuring out what honorifics Daichi and Suga use. Let me know if I got it wrong at all.


	3. Chapter three - Drawing Each Other (Ennotana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita and Tanaka draw each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have realized by now that I have no idea how to write summaries. Also, this one didn't end quite how I wanted but I still think it turned out ok.

“Ryuu, stop moving. I can’t do this well if you’re squirming everywhere.” Ennoshita said, drawing pad in one hand, pencil in the other.

“Sorry, Chikara. I’ve been sitting here forever though. Are you almost done?” Tanaka whined. 

They were currently sitting on the grass at a park near Karasuno while Ennoshita drew Tanaka for a school project. Unfortunately, Tanaka does not like to sit still for long periods of time. 

“Almost done. Five more minutes, I promise. Then I’ll buy you ice cream.” Ennoshita said, going back to his art. 

“Really?!” Tanaka nearly jumped up from where Ennoshita had told him to pose. 

“Ryuu!” Ennoshita scolded. 

“Sorry!” Tanaka grinned at him.

Ennoshita finished the drawing as quickly as he could, showing it to Tanaka when he finally finished. “Ready for ice cream as a treat for posing for me?” He asked. 

“Woah, Chikara, this is really good. Can I draw you?” Tanaka asked. 

“I thought you would want to go get a treat?” Ennoshita said, confused. 

“I do, but I want to draw you first.” Tanaka said, taking the drawing pad and pencil from Ennoshita’s hands. 

“Okay, okay, go ahead. How do you want me to sit?” Ennoshita asked. 

“However you want.” Tanaka said, waving his question off. 

“Okay then.” Ennoshita leaned back to bask in the sun while Tanaka drew.

Tanaka sat there for ten minutes drawing, tongue sticking out in concentration, quickly glancing between the drawing pad and Ennoshita. Once he finished, he grinned and showed it to Ennoshita. “Here you go!”

“Ryuu… This took ten minutes?” Ennoshita asked, glancing down at the drawing. 

“Yes.” Tanaka said.

“Ryuu… This is a stick figure drawing with a tree and some flowers.” Ennoshita said. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Tanaka asked. 

“You know what? It kinda is, in its own Ryuu way.” Ennoshita said, smiling softly at the poorly done drawing in his hand.

“Now it’s time for ice cream.” Tanaka stated, standing up and stretching. 

“Sure, Ryuu. Any flavor you want.” Ennoshita said.

Days later you could find Tanaka’s stick figure drawing taped to Ennoshita’s bedroom wall with a slew of other art work, both Tanaka’s and Ennoshita’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see anything wrong or anyone OOC let me know.


	4. Chapter four - One is Sick (Bokuto&Kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto gets sick and calls his best bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my brother what pairing I should use for this chapter and he suggested "Bedhead McGee and Owl Boy" so here you go. Side note: The names for the texts are what they are in the other person's phone. (Kuroo is bedhead mcgee in bo's phone)

Owl Boy: Bro I cant make it 2day  
Bedhead McGee: Y Bro??  
Owl Boy: Sick  
Bedhead McGee: Akaashi there?  
Owl Boy: Class  
Bedhead McGee: Ill b there soon

Kuroo knocked on Bokuto’s front door twenty minutes later with a can of soup in his hands to force feed his bro. 

“Come in!” Bokuto called from inside the house. 

“BRO!” Kuroo called, walking inside. 

“Hey, hey, hey…” Bokuto said, weakly. 

“What’s wrong, Brokuto?” Kuroo asked, sitting next to his bro on the couch.

“Stomach bug.” Bokuto whined, leaning against Kuroo. 

“Those are the worst. I brought soup.” Kuroo smirked, waving the can at Bokuto. 

“You did! You’re the best bro in the world, bro!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“You lay down for now, bro. I’ll go make you soup.” Kuroo said, pushing Bokuto down on the couch and covering him with the blanket Bokuto had sitting next to him.

After making the soup, Kuroo brought the bowl back into the living room where he found Bokuto napping. Sighing, Kuroo placed the bowl on the coffee table and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Grabbing the remote he turned on a science documentary quietly while he waited for Bokuto to wake up.

“Bro?” Bokuto asked, rubbing his eyes. “Did I fall asleep?”

“For, like, two hours dude. Your soup got cold, but I can quickly warm it up for you if you want.” Kuroo said, standing up from the floor. 

“Please.” Bokuto said, sitting the rest of the way up wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

Kuroo went back into the kitchen and warmed the soup back up and brought it in to Bokuto. 

“Are you watching a science show?” Bokuto asked, his head tilted slightly in confusion. 

“Yeah. Want me to switch to an owl documentary?” Kuroo asked, handing the soup over. 

“Is there a new owl documentary out?” Bokuto asked, eyes wide. 

“Probably not one you haven’t seen yet, bro.” Kuroo shrugged. “Still wanna turn one on?” He asked, knowing the answer.

“Of course!” Bokuto yelled. 

“Bro, don’t spill your soup. I worked hard on heating that up for you.” Kuroo said.

“Sorry.” Bokuto almost looked like he was going to go into one of his moods.

“Let’s just get that owl documentary on for you.” Kuroo said, changing the subject back.

“Thanks for the food, Kubro.” Bokuto said before digging into the bowl.

“Bro, it’s past noon, have you eaten anything today?” Kuroo asked. 

“Umm…” Bokuto looked everywhere but Kuroo. 

“Bro. Do I need to call Akaashi?” Kuroo asked. 

“No. He needs to be in class. That’s why I didn’t tell him this morning I wasn’t feeling well.” Bokuto said, looking in his soup. 

“Then take better care of yourself, bro. Eat bread or something. Now slow down on the soup or you’ll make yourself more sick.” Kuroo scolded, turning on the owl documentary he’d found. 

They sat there watching the show while Bokuto slowly ate his soup. Once he’d finished he set the bowl on the coffee table and laid back down on the couch, his head in Kuroo’s lap. “Tell the world we’re bros, bro.” He whispered. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes but leaned down and whispered in his ear, “You’re my best bro, bro.”

“Why’d you whisper it, bro?” Bokuto whispered back.

“Because you’re my world, bro.” Kuroo smirked.

“Bro!” Bokuto sat up, too quickly, making himself get light headed.

“Lay down before you fall over, Brokuto.” Kuroo laughed. 

“Thanks for coming over, Kuroo.” Bokuto said, closing his eyes.

“No problem. I’ll always be there for you, bro. Though you should have let Akaashi know too. He’d want to help.” Kuroo said, running his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. 

“Didn’t want to worry ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto mumbled, falling asleep.

After Bokuto had fallen asleep, Kuroo grabbed his phone and sent a message.

Bokuto-san: Hey this is Kuroo. Bo is sick and needs some kaashi love.  
Hootiful: I’m on my way. Why did he call you?  
Bokuto-san: Didn’t want to worry you. I made him eat. He’s napping now.  
Hootiful: 5 minutes away. Is the door unlocked?  
Bokuto-san: Yes. We’re on the couch.

Two minutes later Akaashi walked in the front door. “Kuroo?” 

“Over here.” Kuroo called, careful not to wake Bokuto.

“Thank you for telling me.” Akaashi said when he came into the room. 

“No problem. I knew he needed you. Besides, I have to leave soon.” Kuroo shrugged. 

Carefully, they switched spots so Bokuto’s head was on Akaashi’s lap and Kuroo was standing so he could leave.

“Thanks for taking care of him.” Akaashi said as Kuroo walked towards the door.

“He’s my bro. I’ll always be there for him. But sometimes he needs you.” Kuroo shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


	5. Chapter five - Buying Flowers for the Other (Victuuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor buys Yuuri some flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled Japanese flower language for this.

“What kind are these ones?” Victor asked, pointing at a bouquet of purple flowers.

“Kuroyuri.” The worker told him.

“Yuuri?” Victor caught.

“Kuroyuri. They stand for love and curses.”

“Oh. Not what I want then. Hmm…” Victor wandered the small flower shop. “What about these?” He asked again, finding another flower. 

“Wasurenagusa, English is forget-me-nots. They stand for true love.”

“I need those!” Victor exclaimed. 

“Sure. Anything else you want?” The worker asked, pulling a small handful of blue flowers out to add to a bouquet.

“What does the rose stand for?” Victor asked, stopping in front of a bunch of roses. 

“Red is for love or being in love, white is innocence or silence or devotion, yellow is for jealousy, and pink is for trust or happiness or confidence.” They explained. 

“Can I get a couple pink roses?” Victor asked. 

“Of course.” They said, adding a couple to the forget-me-nots.

“What would be something I could add to fill it out?” Victor asked. 

“Baby’s breath would be good. It stands for everlasting love, pureness, and innocence. Does that work?” They asked. 

“That sounds perfect.” Victor beamed at them. After paying for the bouquet, Victor made his way back to the hot springs to deliver them to Yuuri. 

“Yuuri! I’m home!” 

“Welcome back, Victor. Where’d you disappear to?” Yuuri asked, rounding the corner of the hall with Makkachin on his heels.

“Getting something for you.” Victor said, handing him the bouquet.

“Victor!” Yuuri blushed.

“You’re so cute when you get flustered.” Victor said, causing Yuuri to turn a brighter shade of red. 

“They’re beautiful, Victor.” Yuuri whispered, feeling the petals of a rose. 

“I picked them special.” Victor grinned.

“You know, flowers can have special meanings.” Yuuri said, heading towards the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers. 

“I know. I found out the meanings to each of them.” Victor said, following Yuuri and Makkachin. 

“Oh?” Yuuri asked, placing the flowers in a vase he’d found.

“The little blue ones are forget-me-nots and they stand for true love.” Victor said, trying to remember. 

“Really?” Yuuri asked, blushing again. 

“The pink roses are for trust, happiness, or confidence. I think all three.” Victor continued. 

“And the small white ones?” Yuuri asked. 

“Baby’s breath. They stand for everlasting love, pureness, and innocence.” Victor finished. 

“They’re perfect, Victor.” Yuuri smiled. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching Haikyuu while I wrote this and it was kinda hard to get in the right mindset so if they seem ooc at all I'm sorry. Just let me know. :D


	6. Chapter six - Body Swap for a Day (Victuuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri switch bodies.

Victor woke up feeling Makkachin curled up next to him. “Good morning, Makkachin.” He said petting his friend. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I thought you went to bed with Yuuri last night. Did you sneak out of his room to visit me?” Victor asked the dog. Makkachin looked at him like he was talking crazy. “Why is everything fuzzy?” Victor asked, looking around the room now that there wasn’t any sleep left in his eyes. “Am I in Yuuri’s room? I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much of it at once before. Not that I can really see it with everything so fuzzy. Makkachin, what’s going on?”

Just then someone threw the door to Yuuri’s room open. “Victor?” They asked.

“What’s going on?” Victor asked. 

“Here.” The person grabbed Yuuri’s glasses off the nightstand on put them on Victor’s face. “That better?” They asked.

“Why am I over there? And why do I need Yuuri’s glasses?” Victor asked.

“Ummm… Victor… I am Yuuri. I don’t know why I’m in your body but you’re also in my body… which needs my glasses to see.” Yuuri said.

“Is that what everything looks like when you skate?” Victor asked.

“Usually. Since I don’t wear my glasses.” Yuuri said. 

“You need contacts.” Victor said. 

“Is this really the time to discuss my eye sight problems, Victor?” Yuuri asked, anxiety rising in Victor’s voice.

“Probably not. What do you think happened?” Victor asked, moving so Yuuri had room to join him on the bed. 

“I don’t know. What are we going to do? Should we train? Would training even work if my mind is in the wrong body?” Yuuri started to ramble. 

“Not train. You’re too wound up for real training right now anyways.” Victor said. “Why don’t we just skate? Not train, just skate to relax. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds good. Can we sneak out the house? I don’t want to try to act like you to my mother.” Yuuri said, voice quiet. 

“Sure, Yuuri. Let’s go skate.” Victor grinned.

“That looks weird. Don’t grin like that with my face.” Yuuri laughed. “Does this mean I get to bike to the rink since I’m in your body? And you can run?” Yuuri laughed again.

“How about we both run?” Victor countered. 

“Works for me.” Yuuri smiled. “Umm… I don’t know where your training clothes are. Will you go pull some out and I’ll pull out mine for you?” He asked, looking nervous. 

“Of course. I’ll be right back Yuuri.” Victor said, getting up from the bed. 

“Don’t let my parents see you!” Yuuri called after them. 

After awkwardly getting dress (well awkward for Yuuri, Victor was fascinated) they ran to the ice rink.

“Are we taking turns skating or are we both going to skate?” Yuuri asked, lacing Victor’s skates onto his feet. 

“You go skate for a while. I’ll join you in a bit.” Victor suggested. 

“Okay.” Yuuri nodded, heading onto the ice. 

“Yuuri!” Yuuko Nishigori called from the front door.

“Shh!” Victor rushed over so Yuuri wouldn’t notice her right away.

“Yuuri what are you doing?” She asked. 

“I’m not Yuuri. I’m Victor. Somehow we switched bodies while we were sleeping last night.” Victor tried explaining. 

“Really?” She asked. 

“Of course. Would Yuuri pull a joke like this on you?” Victor asked, hands on hips. 

“No… And you do stand like Victor… What happened?”

“No clue. But I figured Yuuri would need to relax so we came here.” Victor shrugged. 

“I’ll keep everyone else out today. Especially the girls.” Yuuko said.

“Thanks.” Victor grinned at her.

“That just looks weird on Yuuri’s face.” She said.

“That’s what Yuuri said. Obviously I need to convince him to smile more.” Victor said. 

“Nah. He smiles. He just doesn’t grin like that.” Yuuko shrugged. 

Victor watched Yuuri skate for a while, not wanting to break his concentration by joining him on the ice. After an hour or so of Yuuri doing the same thing over and over again, Yuuko came up next to Victor. “Who taught Yuuri how to ice skate?” Victor asked, not looking over at her. 

“Local coach. Not famous or anything, we both learned from him. Why?” Yuuko asked, curious. 

“Not many people do compulsory figures. Most skaters nowadays don’t even learn them.” Victor said, gesturing to Yuuri, who was skating with this eyes closed. 

“Our coach told us it helped develop stronger skating skills and give better symmetry to the body and a better line since you switch legs and don’t just use your dominant leg. I know that they aren’t required any more but a lot of the time the repetitive motion helps calm Yuuri down, especially when his anxiety is high.” Yuuko explained. 

“Ah. Why did Yuuri want to be a figure skater? I know he’s good at ballet too.” Victor asked.

“You, of course.” Yuuko said. 

“What?” 

“We’d watch you perform and you inspired us. Yuuri had posters of you all over his walls. He even got a poodle after I told him you had Makkachin.” Yuuko said.

“What?!”

“Don’t tell him I told you, but his poodle was named Victor. Vi-chan for short. I think he was embarrassed when you showed up here.” Yuuko said. 

“Do you know why he learned my routine from last year?” Victor asked, feeling like he’d actually get an answer. 

“When we were young and still really learning, Yuuri and I would learn parts of your routine together for fun. And to get better, since your routines were always challenging. When he lost at the Grand Prix Finals last year it was right after Vi-chan died and he got depressed, so he decided to try to get back his real love for skating like we did when we were little and learn your routine. He wasn’t expecting anyone but me to see it. The girls videoed it without permission and posted without permission.” Yuuko explained. 

“Will you do something for me, Yuuko?” Victor asked. 

“Sure.”

“Don’t tell him we talked at all. I’m going to go skate now, all right?” Without waiting for a reply, Victor skated onto the ice. 

“Yuuri~!” Victor called, skating up next to him.

“Yes, Victor?” Yuuri stopped his compulsory figures.

“Let’s skate pairs. It’ll be fun.” Victor said. 

“Su-sure, Victor. But I don’t know how to skate pairs. And as far as I know, neither do you.” Yuuri said.

“It’ll be fine. Just do your compulsory figures and I’ll add myself in next to you. It’ll work. Trust me.” Victor said. 

“I’d trust it more if I was in the right body. Yours doesn’t move like I expect it to. That’s why I haven’t done anything besides compulsory figures.” Yuuri said, not looking Victor in the eyes. 

“Well, try something else you know. An old routine or something you did as a kid.” Victor suggested casually. “Or you could try my routine from last year. You know it. Imagine doing my routine in my body.”

“Stop being weird Victor. Why don’t you skate for a bit? I’m going to track down some food while avoiding people.” Yuuri said, skating off the ice. 

“I can help with that.” Yuuko said, starling Yuuri as he stepped off the ice. 

“What?!” Yuuri jumped back, almost back onto the ice.

“Victor told me what’s going on. Don’t worry, Yuuri. No one else knows. I figured you wouldn’t want to go out so I called Takeshi and he’s dropping the girls off with your mom for a bit and bringing some lunch for just the three of us here.” Yuuko smiled at Yuuri. 

“Thanks, Yuuko.” Yuuri said, smiling shyly as his childhood friend. 

“Okay, you smiling like you in Victor’s body is almost as weird as Victor grinning in yours.” Yuuko laughed. “Go skate until Takeshi gets here. If you’re on the ice you won’t have to talk to him.”

“Okay. Thanks again.” Yuuri turned around and went back onto the ice.

“You came back to me!” Victor called. 

“No. Do you do compulsory figures, Victor?” Yuuri asked. 

“Not usually but Yakov made sure we knew how.” Victor said, starting a figure to show Yuuri.

“Did you like training under Yakov?” Yuuri asked. 

“What’s with the twenty questions? You never answer my questions.” Victor pouted. 

“I’ll answer a question if you do.” Yuuri suggested.

“I like Yakov. He’s a little stuffy but he mostly let me do what I wanted. I like to think he’s like a very caring uncle figure.” Victor laughed. 

“He seems scary.” Yuuri said, starting his figures again, the opposite direction of Victor. 

“He’s a softie. Just don’t let him know I told you that.” Victor said. 

“You can ask a question, Victor.” Yuuri said. 

“What was your poodle’s name? I’ve seen his picture.” Victor asked. 

“Vi-chan.” Yuuri said, blushing. 

“That’s what your mom calls me.” Victor pointed out. 

“I called him Vi-chan because his name was Victor.” Yuuri admitted, blushing more. 

“Yuuri stop blushing it looks weird on Victor!” Yuuko called from the side of the rink, which only caused Yuuri to blush deeper. 

“Why’d you get a poodle?” Victor asked, ignoring Yuuko. 

Yuuri sighed, “I got Vi-chan because Yuuko showed me an article where you were talking about Makkachin and I wanted to be like you.”

“Food’s here!” Yuuko called, saving Yuuri from more questions. 

Victor, Yuuri, and Yuuko sat around eating for an hour. Once done, without saying another word, Yuuri went back onto the ice and started skating part of a routine. 

“What’s he skating?” Victor asked Yuuko, hoping she’d know. 

“Don’t you recognize it?” Yuuko asked. When Victor shook his head she continued, “It’s one of yours.”

“Why don’t I remember it?” Victor asked. 

“It’s an old one. One of the first him and I tried memorizing.” Yuuko said. 

“So it means a lot to him?” Victor asked. 

“I don’t know about that.” Yuuko said. 

“I wish I understood him better.” Victor sighed. 

“He’ll open up over time, Victor. He’s fairly introverted so it can take a while before he’s comfortable enough to really talk.” Yuuko said. 

“Thanks.” Victor said, stepping back onto the ice. 

The two spent the rest of the day skating. They didn’t end up doing pair skating at all and spent most of the time in silence. When it got late enough they decided they should head back to the hot springs for the day. 

“Do you think we’ll switch back to ourselves over night?” Victor asked. 

“Let’s hope so. I don’t think I can afford to waste another day not training.” Yuuri said. 

“You’ll be fine, Yuuri.” Victor tried reassuring him. 

“I think I’m just going to go to bed early. Should I sleep in your room, in case we do switch back?” Yuuri asked. 

“Go ahead. Take Makkachin if you need to.” Victor smiled.

“Thanks, Victor. Goodnight.” Yuuri said, calling Makkachin to him.

“Night.” Victor said, walking towards Yuuri room.

The next morning they woke up in the correct bodies and got back to training for the Grand Prix, pretending nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard. I looked up the compulsory figures though. (If you don't know you should look them up but its what Yuuri is doing when Victor tracks him down in ep 2) Let me know if they're too ooc.


	7. Chapter seven - Character Deages (Bokuaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komi get some milk bread from an old lady and offers it to Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really long compared to the rest. It's also very cute and I love it.

“Akaashi, you okay?” Washio asked.

“I’m fine, Washio-san. Just a little hungry.” Akaashi replied.

“That’s not good in the middle of a practice.” Washio frowned. 

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s going on?” Bokuto came up to them, throwing an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders. 

“Nothing, Bokuto-san. Let’s get back to practice.” Akaashi said, trying to escape his senpais. 

“Akaashi is hungry.” Washio told Bokuto, ratting him out. 

“I’m fine, Bokuto-san, Washio-san. I just didn’t snack between classes and practice like I usually do.” Akaashi said. 

“Akaaashi! I can’t have my setter be hungry! How will you set to me?” Bokuto exclaimed. “Hey! Anyone got some extra food they can give Akaashi?” He yelled towards the rest of the team.

“I’m fine, Bokuto-san. I can still set just fine.” Akaashi tried saying.

“I have some milk bread!” Komi said, running up to the trio. “Some old lady gave it to me after I helped her carry groceries yesterday after practice so it’s in my gym bag.” He explained. 

“Awesome!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

“Thank you, Komi-san.” Akaashi said, accepting the food from his teammate. 

After Akaashi ate the milk bread they started practice up again. Starting with a run. About halfway through the run Akaashi said he wasn’t feeling well and asked to go back to the gym. Bokuto, as captain, decided everyone should go back to the gym and work on something else until Akaashi felt better. Once they got back to the gym, Akaashi sat down against a wall to drink some water while everyone besides Bokuto started receiving practice. 

“Bokuto-san, you should be practicing. The team needs their captain in top shape.” Akaashi said. 

“The team also needs their vice-captain. Are you okay?” Bokuto asked. 

“I don’t think the milk bread is sitting right, but I’ll be fine. Probably just the running right after eating.” Akaashi said. 

Just then a swirl of light surrounded Akaashi. And when it went away, there was just a pile of Akaashi’s practice clothes. And a baby.

“What just happened?” Konoha asked, distracted from practice by the bright light. He, and everyone else, went over to where Bokuto was to find out what was going on. 

“I don’t know. ‘Kaashi and I were talking, then the bright light. Now there’s a baby.” Bokuto tried explaining. 

The baby in question was staring at each person like someone trying to solve a puzzle. When his eyes settled on Bokuto they went wide and he started to try to crawl over to Bokuto.

“I think it likes you.” Komi snickered. 

“I think it’s Akaashi.” Washio said. 

Everyone looked down at the baby. “I guess his hair is kinda like Akaashi’s.” Konoha shrugged. 

“And he likes Bokuto.” Komi said, pointing at the baby trying to crawl onto Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“How did this happen?” Yukie asked, having come over to see why no one was practicing. “Did he say anything just before, Bokuto?”

“Only that he thought the milk bread from Komi wasn’t sitting right and that’s why he wasn’t feeling good.” Bokuto said, pulling baby Akaashi onto his lap.

“What old lady did you get it from?” Washio asked. 

“I don’t know. Some old lady I helped going home yesterday. I’ve never met her before. Though, I’m glad I didn’t eat it.” Komi said. 

“What are we going to do with him?” Konoha asked. 

“You guys need to get back to practice. I can watch him for now.” Yukie suggested. 

“Sounds good.” Konoha said, walking away. 

Everyone else followed, including Bokuto who handed baby Akaashi over to Yukie. He only got a few feet away when they all heard a heart breaking sob and “Kou!” come from behind then. Turning around the team saw their usually stoic faced setter have tears streaming down his chubby cheeks. 

“Did he say…” Komi started to ask.

“Kou!” Little Akaashi was reaching out for Bokuto. “Kou! Down! Kou!”

Yukie placed Akaashi on the floor standing up, he wobbled a bit then cautiously walked over to Bokuto, holding onto his legs for support. “I guess he doesn’t want me.” Yukie shrugged. 

Bokuto leaned down and picked up Akaashi. “Why the tears ‘Kaashi?” He cooed, wiping Akaashi’s cheeks dry. “Hey, Onaga, you have a baby cousin right?”

“Yeah.” Onaga said. 

“How old do you think ‘Kaashi is?” Bokuto said, turning so Akaashi was facing Onaga. 

“I don’t know. My cousin can’t walk yet so he’s older than that.” Onaga said. 

“How old is your cousin?” Komi asked. 

“8 months.” Onaga said. 

“What do you think, Yukie?” Bokuto asked turning towards her. 

“You think because I’m a girl I would know?” Yukie asked, hands on hips. 

“Yeah?” Bokuto said, blushing a bit.

“Fortunate for you, I do. Because I also have little cousins. I’m thinking he’s just over a year old, probably closer to a year and a half.” Yukie said, walking away to talk to the coach and Suzumeda, the other manager.

“Kou!” Akaashi said again, hitting Bokuto’s cheek with his hand.

Everyone laughed at that. “Why is he calling you that?” Onaga asked. 

“I don’t know. He only ever called me Bokuto-san to my face.” Bokuto shrugged, grabbing Akaashi hand to get him to stop hitting. “No hitting, Akaashi.”

“He probably calls you Koutarou in his head.” Komi snickered again.

“WHA?!” Bokuto looked shocked, and almost dropped Akaashi. 

“Kou!” Akaashi said again, looking very stern.

“Sorry, ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto said. “Why would he call me that in his head? He won’t even say my name without the honorific!”

“Maybe he likes you.” Sarukui said, behind him Komi and Konoha laughed.

“Back to practice.” Bokuto said, pointing towards the courts. 

“I think someone likes Akaashi.” Komi laughed as they all turned to walk away.

“I guess I got out of practice after all, huh ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto said, looking at his friend.

“Kou down.” Akaashi demanded. 

Bokuto set him down, much like Yukie had. This time, Akaashi seemed sturdier on his feet. “You look cute wearing your practice shirt to your ankles.” Bokuto said. Akaashi just looked and him and started walking away. “Where you going?” Bokuto asked, following behind. 

“Ball.” Akaashi said, pointing at a volleyball that had been spiked earlier and left on the floor. 

“Do you want to play?” Bokuto asked, running ahead and grabbing the ball for Akaashi.

“Ball!” Akaashi said again, reaching out both hands for it.

“Here you go.” Bokuto said, handing it to him. It took both hands for Akaashi to hold the ball and Bokuto had to laugh. “The ball is almost as big as you!”

Akaashi glared at him. “Kou, ball!” He said, before lifting the ball above his head and throwing it at Bokuto.

Bokuto grabbed it again from where it had landed on the floor by his feet and sat down, now eye level with Akaashi. “Can you catch, Akaashi?” He asked, lightly throwing the ball back to Akaashi, aiming for his chest. 

Akaashi’s arms grabbed where the ball had been a second or two after it had hit his chest. Glaring at the ball, Akaashi picked it up again and looked at Bokuto. “Hit Kou.”

“Hit? Like a spike?” Bokuto asked, miming a spike. Akaashi nodded enthusiastically. “I can’t spike it from the floor, Akaashi.”

Akaashi frowned and glared at the ball. He tried to throw it again. This time, Bokuto was close enough that he could catch the ball. “Kou!” Akaashi yelled. 

“What’s going on now?” Konoha asked, walking over.

“Akaashi is trying to practice. Or get me to practice. I think.” Bokuto said, handing the ball back to Akaashi.

“Hit, Kou.” Akaashi said again.

“See?” Bokuto said, looking up at Konoha.

Akaashi threw the ball again and Bokuto caught it. “I don’t think you’re supposed to catch it.” Sarukui laughed, coming up behind Konoha. 

“I know. Watch.” Bokuto said, looking up at them. Then looking back at a glaring Akaashi he asked, “Akaashi you want me to spike?” He mimed a spike again.

Akaashi nodded again. “Hit, Kou!”

“I told you, Akaashi. I can’t hit it from the floor.” Bokuto said. 

Akaashi went from glaring at Bokuto and the ball to glaring at his hands. Turning around he looked at everyone there and walked up to Onaga. “Up.” He said, reaching up. When Onaga picked him up he looked over to Bokuto, “Kou, ball.” He reached out for the ball and nodded when Bokuto handed it to him. “Kou, hit.” He said, throwing the ball at Bokuto again.

Bokuto caught the ball again, since it got to him at his chest and definitely not at spiking range. “Still too low, ‘Kaashi.”

“Did he pick Onaga because he’s the tallest?” Komi asked. 

“Probably. You know Akaashi, always finding a solution.” Sarukui shrugged. 

“Up!” Akaashi said again, trying to climb higher on Onaga.

“Put him on your shoulders.” Konoha suggested.

Just as they were trying to get Akaashi up on Onaga’s shoulders without hurting him, Yukie walked back over. “Why is no one practicing again?” She asked. 

“Just watch.” Konoha said, as they finally settled Akaashi on Onaga’s shoulders. Bokuto handed the ball back to Akaashi.

“Ready, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi nodded once. “Hit, Kou.” He said, throwing the ball again, this time it got to Bokuto at just about the top of his head to Bokuto tried hitting the ball. Of course, it didn’t go over the net.

“That was adorable.” Yukie said. 

“It’s better when Bokuto catches it because Akaashi scolds him.” Komi said. 

“Sounds like Akaashi.” Yukie laughed.

“Since no one is really practicing, should we cut practice short and just head home?” Konoha asked Bokuto.

“What are we going to do with Akaashi?” Bokuto asked.

“Down!” Akaashi yelled, smacking Onaga on the head. 

“Akaashi, you can’t just hit people!” Bokuto said, taking Akaashi off Onaga’s shoulders. 

“You could take him to his house, Bokuto.” Washio said.

“How would I explain that he’s a baby?” Bokuto asked.

“You could take him to your house and hide him in your room. We don’t have school tomorrow so we could meet up tomorrow morning and figure out something then. Just call his parents and tell him he’s staying at your place for the night.” Yukie said. 

“Yeah, don’t your parents work late anyways?” Konoha added. 

“I guess I can.” Bokuto said.

“Good. Now, we’ve been lucky so far, but you’re going to have to buy diapers for this kid before he pees on you.” Yukie said, walking away to tell the coach they were ending early for the day.

Bokuto held Akaashi a little away from him. “You wouldn’t pee on your senpai, would you?” He asked. 

Akaashi just giggled and kicked his legs. “Kou.” 

“Anyone know where to buy diapers?” Bokuto asked, looking around at his teammates. 

“Most stores will have some. Get wipes too.” Onaga suggested. 

“Thanks!” Bokuto grinned. He went over to the wall and picked up the rest of Akaahi’s clothes. “Better get your bag too.” He said to Akaashi.

After getting both of their bags and managing to convince Akaashi to sit while he picked up all their stuff before picking him up, Akaashi and Bokuto were headed to the nearest store with as much money as he could get from his teammates. It took a while to find diapers and wipes, then Bokuto had to guess what size diapers to get. Finally he was headed home, thankfully the store wasn’t too far from his house. By the time he made it home he was tired. 

He set Akaashi down carefully then slipped his shoes off and went towards the stairs. “Can you climb stairs, Akaashi?” He asked.

Akaashi looked at the stairs then started to crawl up them. “Kou!” He called behind him when Bokuto hadn’t moved yet.

“Sorry.” Bokuto said, slowly following Akaashi up the stairs. Akaashi seemed to remember where Bokuto’s room was because he went straight for it without Bokuto telling him where to go. “You’re fast once you get off the stairs, huh ‘Kaashi?” Akaashi nodded. “Okay, time to get a diaper on you I guess. Is that okay, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi nodded again. “Good. Okay, lay down maybe?” Bokuto said.

It took a few tries, but finally Akaashi had a diaper on. He seemed very grumpy about it. “Akaashi, do you want to wear an old shirt of mine for bed?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi nodded and said, “Kou.” 

“Can I call you Keiji?” Bokuto asked little Akaashi. “Just while you’re a baby at least.”

“Kou.” Akaashi nodded. 

“Okay, Keiji. Let’s find an old t shirt for you to wear.” Bokuto grinned. 

Once they found a shirt for Akaashi to wear and had something to eat, after Akaashi yelled “Kou eat!” at Bokuto like twenty times, they tried settling down for bed. Only problem was Akaashi didn’t want to sleep on the futon on the floor. He wanted to be on the bed with Bokuto. 

“Just don’t let me crush you on accident, okay Keiji?” Bokuto finally said, giving in.

Akaashi nodded very seriously. When they both laid down, Akaashi against Bokuto chest, Akaashi fell right asleep. Bokuto followed soon after. 

The next morning Akaashi woke up first. He crawled on top of Bokuto and started smacking his chest saying, “Kou! Kou!” 

“Morning, Keiji.” Bokuto said, grabbing Akaashi’s hand so he’d stop hitting him. 

“Eat Kou.” Akaashi said, sliding himself off the bed.

“Hold on Keiji. Can I change your diaper and shirt first?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi thought for a minute before nodding. “Awesome!”

Once Akaashi was changed and redressed, they went downstairs to find food. After eating Bokuto carried Akaashi to the nearest park and texted his team via their group chat letting them know where to find the pair. 

“What is he wearing?” Konoha asked when the team came up to Bokuto and Akaashi in the park. Akaashi was currently in a baby swing, giggling.

“Old t shirt of mine. I don’t have baby clothes at my house.” Bokuto said, slowing the swing down to pick Akaashi up.

“You couldn’t buy him something?” Komi asked. 

“I used what you guys gave me and most of my own money buying diapers and wipes. Those things are expensive!” Bokuto said. 

“I think it looks cute on him.” Yukie said, ruffling Akaashi’s hair, earning her a glare. 

“Kou! Down!” Akaashi said.

“Can’t do that, Keiji. You don’t have shoes. You have to wait ‘til we’re on the grass.” Bokuto said, booping Akaashi’s nose.

“Keiji?” Sarukui snickered. 

Bokuto walked over to the grassy area of the park and set Akaashi down on his feet. “There you go, Keiji.” Bokuto grinned. “So what’s the plan for the day?” He asked the team.

“Hang out here?” Komi suggested.

“Hope whatever this is wears off soon?” Konoha added. 

So that’s what they did. They spent most of the day playing in the park. Washio had brought a volleyball which meant Akaashi wanted to try setting for Bokuto again. It worked as well as last time but Bokuto finally convinced little Akaashi to just play catch with him for a while. Just after noon, after they’d all eaten some lunch, Akaashi yawned. Bokuto sat him in his lap and Akaashi fell asleep.

“He’s got a lot of energy as a little one, huh?” Yukie commented. 

“He has a lot of energy normally.” Bokuto said. 

“How did you think he did all that extra practice with Bokuto?” Konoha asked.

“He doesn’t act like he has a lot of energy.” Yukie shrugged.

“Do you think it’ll wear off? Whatever this is.” Komi asked.

“I hope so. I don’t think his parents will believe him staying more than another night at my house. Not without talking to him at least.” Bokuto said.

“Well about what time did it happen?” Sarukui asked.

“He had the milk bread before our run and changed after. So probably halfway through practice.” Komi said.

“Well, if it’s a 24 hour thing, we only have a few hours. If it’s longer I suggest we track down Komi’s old lady.” Sarukui said.

“She’s not my old lady. I didn’t know this was going to happen.” Komi said.

“Hopefully he sleeps a while.” Onaga said.

“Hopefully.” Bokuto said, running his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. 

The team spent the next two hours sitting around talking while Akaashi napped. When he woke up he rubbed his eyes and asked, “Kou?”

“Right here, Keiji.” Bokuto said, turning Akaashi around to face him.

“Kou.” Akaashi said again, giving Bokuto a hug.

“I’m guessing we have about two hours left if it’s a 24 hour thing.” Sarukui said. 

“What do you want to do, Keiji?” Bokuto asked. 

“Ball.” Akaashi said, climbing off Bokuto to find the volleyball. 

“Sure, Keiji.” Bokuto laughed.

They played catch with Akaashi for a while. When he was tired of that he walked over to Bokuto. “Kou. Swing.”

“Sure, Keiji.” Bokuto picked him up and carried him over to the swings. The rest of the team followed. 

“Bokuto, I wouldn’t put him in a baby swing right now. If it’s 24 hours, I’m thinking we only have about twenty minutes.” Sarukui reminded him. 

“Oh.” Bokuto said, Akaashi halfway in the swing. 

“Kou?” Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto.

“Sorry, Keiji. No swing by yourself. Wanna sit on my lap on the big swing?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi nodded. “Kou.” Bokuto sat on one of the swings and sat Akaashi in his lap and moved the swing back and forth carefully. “More, more, more!” Akaashi giggled. 

“Not too high, Keiji. I don’t want to drop you.” Bokuto laughed.

Suddenly there was another bright light, similar to the one before, that covered little Akaashi for a minute before disappearing. Where little Akaashi had been, now sat regular teenaged Akaashi. Wearing only an old shirt of Bokuto’s. Konoha threw a blanket he’d grabbed over Akaashi.

“Akaashi!” Komi exclaimed. 

“Thank you for the blanket, Konoha-san.” Akaashi said, face slightly red with a blush. 

“No problem, Akaashi.” Konoha said.

Akaashi stood up from Bokuto’s lap on the swing, “Thank you Bokuto-san for taking care of me.”

“So you remember the last day?” Bokuto asked. 

“Most of it. Mostly feelings. I know you were there the whole time, taking care of me. I think we played with the volleyball?” Akaashi told him.

“You kept trying to set to me I think. You’d throw it at me and tell me to hit it and got mad that you were too short.” Bokuto laughed. 

“Bokuto-san, can we return to where my clothes are, please?” Akaashi asked. 

“Sure, Keiji.” Bokuto said. 

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.

“Sorry, Akaashi.” Bokuto said, looking at his feet. 

“It’s ok, Bokuto-san. Did you start that today?” Akaashi asked. 

“Your younger self liked it and it was nice since you…” Bokuto cut himself off. 

“I called you Kou, didn’t I?” Akaashi said. 

“Yeah…” Bokuto said. “But it’s okay though! I like it. You can still call me that if you want!” He exclaimed after a second. 

“Thank you… Kou. I would like that.” Akaashi said. 

“Let’s go get you dressed.” Bokuto said, finally getting off the swing. 

Bokuto and Akaashi quickly went back to Bokuto’s house to get Akaashi some clothes to wear. Then they returned to the park to spend the rest of the day with their teammates. 

“Komi-san?” Akaashi asked. 

“Yeah?” Komi replied. 

“Don’t take food from strangers anymore, please? And if you decide to, don’t give them to me.” Akaashi deadpanned.


	8. Chapter eight - Character Shrinks (Kagehina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komi's crazy old lady comes back to sir things up again.

“Kageyama-kun!” Hinata yelled, running up to his friend. “Guess what?!”

“What?” Kaeyama asked. 

“Inuoka gave me meat buns. Want one?” Hinata asked, holding out a meat bun for Kageyama.

“Is it a pork one?” Kageyama asked.

“Would I offer you one that wasn’t?” Hinata asked, waving the meat bun in front of his friend.

“Probably not.” Kageyama said, taking the meat bun. “Where’d Inuoka-san get them?” He asked, shoving the meat bun in his mouth. 

“Some old lady he said.” Hinata replied.

“Oh.” Kageyama replied, finishing the meat bun.

“Let’s go practice!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping around Kageyama.

“Of course.” Kageyama said. 

They only practice for a few minutes before Kageyama started to complain about a stomach ache. 

“You okay, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata asked. 

“I don’t think so.” Kageyama sat down.

Hinata went over to where Kageyama sat down but before he could reach him a bright light surrounded Kageyama. When the light vanished, Kageyama stood there, three inches tall. Thankfully, his clothes shrunk with him. 

“Kageyama-kun!” Hinata yelled. 

“What happened?” Kageyama asked. 

“Kageyama-kun, you’re tiny!” Hinata exclaimed. 

Tiny Kageyama glared at Hinata. “I noticed.”

Hinata carefully picked up Kageyama. “I have to show Bokuto-san!” He said.

Hinata ran over to the third gym where Bokuto, Akaashi, Komi, Kuroo, and Lev were; Lev looked dead on the floor. “Hinata! Are we playing 3 on 3 again? Where’s Tsukki?” Bokuto called when he saw him.

“First, look Bokuto-san!” Hinata said, showing Kageyama sitting on his hands. 

Akaashi glanced over Bokuto’s shoulder to see Kageyama. “Did you get food from Komi?” He asked. 

“Akaashi, that happened once!” Komi tried defending himself. 

“Komi-san, I was a baby. For 24 hours. It only needs to happen once.” Akaashi said.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Hinata said, head cocked to the side. “But I got a mea bun from Inuoka and it was Kageyama’s favorite kind so I gave it to him.”

“You were a baby?” Kuroo smirked at Akaashi.

“Did Inuoka-san tell you where he got the meat bun?” Komi asked. 

“Some old lady?” Hinata said. 

Komi, Akaashi, and Bokuto shared a look. “Could it be her again?” Komi asked. 

“Probably. Maybe we should have told some of the people in the area to watch out for her.” Akaashi said.

“Keiji, be nice. What are we supposed to do about Hinata’s setter?” Bokuto asked. 

“I can’t set like this. The ball is bigger than me.” Kageyama pouted. 

“Everything is bigger than you, Kageyama-kun.” Hinata said, smiling. 

“I think we should at least tell his captain. Let him decide what to do.” Komi suggested. 

“I can go get Sawamura.” Kuroo offered and walked out of the gym.

When Kuroo came back, both Daichi and Suga were following him. “I brought team mom and dad.” Kuroo smirked.

“Don’t call me that.” Daichi said. “Now what’s going on?”

“Well,” Hinata started. “I got a meat bun from Inuoka.”

“The middle blocker from Nekoma?” Suga asked.

“Yep. And it was Kageyama’s favorite kind so I offered it to him and then we practiced for a while then Kageyama said his stomach was hurting so he sat down and then there was a bright light and then he was tiny!” Hinata explained quickly, holding up Kageyama at the end. 

“Something like this has happened before.” Akaashi said, glancing at Komi.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Komi tried again. 

“What happened last time?” Daichi asked. 

“Komi got milk bread from an old lady and gave it to Keiji… er… Akaashi and he turned into a baby!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

“For 24 hours.” Akaashi added. 

“You turned into a baby?” Suga asked.

“Unfortunately.” Akaashi deadpanned. Behind him, they could see Komi duck out of the gym.

“He was so cute! With chubby cheeks!” Bokuto said.

Not important, Kou. What is, is what happened to Kageyama-kun.” Akaashi said, placing a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder to calm him down.

“Sorry.”

“So this lasted 24 hours for you, Akaashi-san.” Suga asked.

“Yes. I don’t know if it’ll be the same since it wasn’t the same outcome but I can bet it was the same old lady.” Akaashi said. 

“I’m right here you know. I’m small, not invisible.” Kageyama said, crossing his arms. 

“Now you know how I feel, Kageyama-kun.” Hinata said, lifting Kageyama up to his eye level. 

“Well, I can tell Ukai-san that you’re not feeling well Kageyama and we can use Suga as setter for now.” Daichi said. 

“Is that okay, Kageyama?” Suga asked. 

“Fine.” Kageyama said, sitting down on Hinata’s hand, pouting. Daichi and Suga left to go talk to Ukai.

“Kageyama-kun, do you want to watch us play a 3 on 3 game?” Hinata asked. 

“No.” Kageyama said. 

“There’s not enough for a 3 on 3 unless we get one more guy.” Kuroo said. “Sorry, normal sized guy.” He added. 

Kageyama glared. “Where’s Tsukishima?” Hinata asked. “I thought he’d already be here.”

“Why would you want Tsukishima here?” Kageyama asked. 

“So I can beat him of course!” Hiinata said. 

“Haven’t seen him yet chibi-chan.” Kuroo shrugged. 

“Wanna block some spikes instead?” Bokuto asked, eyes gleaming. 

“Sure!” Hinata said. “Wait. Where can Kageyama be where he won’t get stepped on?” He asked. 

“Set him on the scoreboard. It’s not like we’re using it right now.” Kuroo said. 

“Okay!” Hinata jumped over to the scoreboard, almost dropping Kageyama.

“Careful, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled at him.

“Here you go, Kageyama-kun.” Hinata said, carefully setting Kageyama on the scoreboard. “Don’t fall off!” 

Hinata practiced blocking Bokuto’s spikes for a while until Yukie from Fukurodani came into the gym to remind them about dinner. Hinata grabbed Kageyama and left with the others for dinner. Nishinoya and Tanaka thought tiny Kageyama was hilarious. Finally it was bedtime. Kageyama’s bedroll was already next to Hinata’s so Hinata placed tiny Kageyama on Kageyama’s own pillow before laying down himself. 

In the middle of the night, a bright light woke up half the team, including Hinata. “Kageyama-kun?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m back to normal.” Kageyama said, once the light was gone.

“Aww… Tiny Kageyama was so cute though!” Nishinoya snickered from across the room.

“I’m sorry Kageyama-kun! I didn’t mean for anything to happen to you!” Hinata exclaimed, nearly waking the rest of the team.

“At least it wasn’t 24 hours like Akaashi-san’s was.” Kageyama said. 

“That’s true. I might have been switched out if you couldn’t set tomorrow.” Hinata said. 

“Go to sleep!” Yelled Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is awful. If I can think of a better one, or if someone else does and comments it or messages me, I'll edit the chapter with a new ending. Also, Lev is not dead. Just almost. ;)


	9. Chapter nine - Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Players from Karasuno, Fukurodani, and Nekoma play truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one kinda ties in with the last two.

“Who wants to play truth or dare?” Suga asked one evening after dinner at training camp in Tokyo. 

“Sure.” Daichi said, sitting down next to Suga.

“Yeah! Can I invite some people from Fukurodani and Nekoma?” Hinata asked, jumping up.

“Of course, the more the merrier.” Suga said.

“Awesome! Be right back!” Hinata called behind him, running out the door. 

“Kageyama, are you going to play?” Suga asked.

“Sure.” Kageyama said. 

“What about you guys?” Suga asked Ennoshita, Tanaka, Narita, and Kinoshita.

“I will.” Ennoshita said.

“Of course!” Tanaka yelled. “Noya, truth or dare!” He called down the hallway.

Nishinoya and Asahi came into the room. “Awesome!” Nishinoya said.

“We’ll pass.” Narita said, sitting with Kinoshita. 

“I’m back!” Hinata jumped back into the room, followed by multiple members of both Nekoma and Fukurodani.

Everyone sat in a circle and Suga wanted to make sure everyone knew everyone’s name. “Let’s see… I’m Suga, then we have Daichi, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kageyama, Hinata… Umm… Akaashi-san, right?” Akaashi nodded. “Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san… Sorry, I don’t know names for the rest of you.” Suga pointed to each person as he said their name. 

“This is Kenma.” Kuroo said.

Everyone else went around and said their name. Inuoka, Yaku, Taketora, Lev, Konoha, Komi.

“Awesome. Let’s start.” Suga said. 

“Suga-san you’re first.” Hinata said.

“Truth or dare, Suga?” Tanaka asked. 

“Dare.” Suga grinned.

“Hmm… Dance without music for 20 seconds.” Tanaka said. 

“That’s easy.” Suga said before standing up and doing just that. 

“Daichi-san, truth or dare?” Ennoshita asked. 

“Truth.” Daichi said.

“If you had to kiss anyone here, who would you kiss?” Ennoshita asked. 

“Suga.” Daichi replied without missing a beat. 

“No surprise there.” Suga laughed.

“It’s Asahi’s turn.” Daichi said, blushing slightly. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Asahi replied. 

“What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever caught someone doing?” Nishinoya jumped in to ask before Daichi could say anything. 

“Ummm… I’ve caught Daichi and Suga making out in the club room before.” Asahi said, blushing.

“Wah?!” Hinata exclaimed. 

“That’s not embarrassing, Asahi.” Nishinoya said.

“It was for me.” Asahi replied. 

“Moving on.” Daichi said.

“Noya, truth or dare?” Suga asked. 

“Dare.” Nishinoya said.

“Kiss the person to your left.” Suga grinned. 

“Really?!” Nishinoya’s eyes lit up. The person on his left was Asahi.

“You said dare.” Suga said.

Nishinoya jumped onto Asahi’s lap and kissed him on the lips.

“Okay. That’s enough.” Daichi said. “Tanaka, you’re next. Truth or dare?”

“Dare, of course.” Tanaka said. 

“Walk on your hands for as long as you can.” Daichi said. 

“Easy.” Tanaka stood up and stood on his hand for about 10 seconds before falling.

“He said walk, Tanaka. Not fall.” Ennoshita said. 

“I got this.” Tanaka said, trying again. This time he took a good three steps on his hands before falling.

“That all you got?” Taketora laughed from the other side of their circle. 

“Apparently.” Ennoshita said when Tanaka rejoined the group.

“Truth or dare, Ennoshia-san?” Tanaka asked.

“Truth.”

“Who here has the nicest thighs?” Tanaka asked.

“Hmmm… Probably Daichi-san.” Ennoshita shrugged.

“What about me?” Bokuto asked.

“Kou, be quiet.” Akaashi scolded.

“Sorry, Bokuto-san. Daichi-san’s are better.” Ennoshita said.

“More like Thighchi.” Suga snickered.

“Can I not be the topic of conversation, please?” Daichi pleaded.

“Kageyama-kun, truth or dare?” Hinata asked.

“Umm… Truth.”

“What position would you play if you couldn’t play setter?” Hinata asked. 

“Hinata would pick a volleyball question.” Tanaka laughed. 

“Probably wing spiker.” Kageyama glared at Hinata.

“You know what? I think he’s thinking about Daichi’s threat at the beginning of the year.” Suga snickered. 

“What threat?” Kuroo asked. 

“Daichi kicked them both out of the gym for fighting and told them if they couldn’t work together and win a 3 on 3 match against Tsukishima and Yamaguchi then Kageyama wouldn’t be allowed to play setter while we were still on the team.” Suga explained. 

“Oh.” Kuroo said. 

“Oh, Hinata! Truth or dare?!” Bokuto nearly jumping up.

“Truth!”

“Who’s the best senpai?” Bokuto asked. 

“Umm…” Hinata started.

“I’m offended you have to think about it, Shouyou.” Nishinoya said. 

“I don’t think it’s a very fair question.” Daichi added. 

“Probably Sugawara-san.” Hinata smiled. 

There were shocked faces around the room, except Suga who was smirking. “That’s what I thought.” Suga said.

“Moving on, Akaashi, truth or dare?” Kuroo asked, smirking.

“Dare.” 

“Switch clothes with one of the managers for a turn.” Kuroo said. 

“I can ask Yukie!” Bokuto jumped up and ran out of the room.

“Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san, what are you hoping to accomplish?” Akaashi asked. 

“Nothing.” Kuroo smirked, just as Bokuto came back into the room with Yukie. 

“What’s going on?” Yukie asked. “Bokuto wasn’t very clear.”

“We’re playing truth or dare and I’ve been dared to switch clothes with a manager for a turn. Would you be willing to let me borrow something, Yukie-san?” Akaashi asked. 

“Sure, Akaashi, come with me and we’ll find something.” Yukie said. The two of them left the room for a few minutes before Yukie came back in. “I figured you were expecting more than what I wear during training camp, so here, I actually have my school uniform with me.” Yukie reached behind the door and pulled Akaashi in for everyone to see. 

Jaws dropped. Akaashi was wearing a collared shirt, skirt, and ribbon tied in a bow around his neck. “Dude, your boyfriend is hot.” Kuroo said.

“He’s always hot but… wow.” Bokuto added. 

“Thank you, Kou.” Akaashi said, carefully sitting on the floor, blushing slightly. “Since no one seems able to talk, Kou, truth or dare?” He asked. 

“Truth?” 

“What’s your perfect day look like?” Akaashi asked. 

“Umm… Spending the whole day with you.” Bokuto said. 

“Doing what? Just sitting there doing nothing?” Akaashi asked. 

“Anything. Volleyball. Movies. Whatever you wanted.” Bokuto said.

“You two are adorable.” Suga said from across the circle. “Kuroo-san, truth or dare?”

“I’d do dare if you can think of something that doesn’t mean me moving, otherwise I choose truth.” Kuroo said, motioning to Kenma who was leaning on him playing a game on his PSP.

“Okay, I dare you to post an unflattering picture of yourself to Facebook.” Suga grinned. 

“I would, but alas, no unflattering pictures of me exist.” Kuroo said.

“I have one.” Akaashi said, grabbing his phone from next to him. “See?” He held up the phone to show everyone. 

“That’s beautiful and I want you to send it to me.” Suga said. “That’s the one you have to post.”

“I’ll send it to Kuroo-san first and you can give me your number later, Suga-san, and I’ll send it to you too.” Akaashi said, sending the photo to Kuroo.

“Okay, I’m posting it. Let’s tag it truth or dare.” Kuroo said. “There. Posted.” He added, showing the screen to prove it. 

“Good.” Suga nodded his approval. 

“Is Kenma going to play a round?” Akaashi asked. 

“Kenma?” Kuroo asked to get his attention.

“No.” Kenma said, not looking up from his game.

“Inuoka is next then.” Kuroo said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s the most embarrassing thing that you’ve posted on social media?” Kuroo asked.

“Hmm… Probably back when I liked those ‘I can has cheeseburger’ memes back in junior high.” Inuoka said. 

“Everyone posted those though.” Nishinoya said. 

“Well, they’re embarrassing now. And those are the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever posted so…” Inuoka shrugged. 

“Morisuke-kun, truth or dare?” Nishinoya asked Yaku.

“Dare.”

“Grab a broom and do a dance with it for a full minute.” Nishinoya said. 

“That’s fine.” Yaku said, getting up to find a broom. 

While he was out of the room, Kuroo said, “Someone has got to record this.”

“I will.” Akaashi offered. 

Yaku came back in with a broom, “Is someone timing it?”

“I am.” Akaashi said, holding up his phone.

“Good.” Yaku said, and started to dance with his broom.

“Time.” Akaashi said after Yaku had danced for a minute. 

“Next person.” Yaku said, placing the broom against the wall and sitting back down.

“Tora, truth or dare?” Tanaka asked. 

“Dare.”

“I dare you to go tell Kiyoko-san she’s beautiful.” Tanaka said.

“But…” Taketora seemed shocked that Tanaka would suggest it.

“I’ll go with you for support and to make sure you don’t go chicken.” Tanaka said.

“Fine.” Taketora said, hanging his head but standing up anyways. 

The two left the room and came back a few minutes later. Taketora was crying. “Well?” Nishinoya asked. 

“He did it. She ignored him.” Tanaka said. Taketora and Tanaka sat back down in their spots. 

“My turn!” Lev said enthusiastically. 

“Truth or dare?” Kuroo asked.

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to kiss Yaku on the cheek.” Kuroo said.

“Sure!” Lev stood up to go over to Yaku.

“I hate you, Kuroo.” Yaku said, glaring at him.

“It’s just on the cheek.” Kuroo said innocently.

Lev kneeled down next to Yaku and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “There. Happy, Kuroo.” Yaku said. 

“Sure.” Kuroo shrugged. Lev went back over to his spot and sat down.

“Konoha’s turn.” Komi said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who’s your favorite person?” Komi asked. 

“That’s a tough one.” Konoha said. “I think Akaashi because he helps pull the whole team together.”

“Thank you, Konoha-san.” Akaashi said. 

“Your turn, Komi.” Konoha grinned. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Did the old lady say anything to you about the milk bread before you gave it to Akaashi?” Konoha asked.

“Wah?!” Komi exclaimed, shocked. “Why would you think that?” He glanced over to Akaashi where he could see Akaashi glaring.

“What milk bread?” Ennoshita asked. 

“About a month ago, during practice, Komi gave Akaashi some milk bread he got from a random old lady. After Akaashi ate the milk bread he turned into a baby for 24 hours. I want to know if the old lady said anything to Komi before giving him the milk bread.” Konoha explained, earning him Akaashi’s glare.

“No. She didn’t say anything specific about it. Just gave it to me as a thank you for helping carry her groceries.” Komi said.

“You were a baby?” Ennoshita asked Akaashi.

“I’d rather we move on than talk about it anymore.” Akaashi said. 

“Suga, I don’t think we have time to go all the way around again.” Daichi said. “It’s getting late and we have more games tomorrow.”

“I guess. Everyone else want to continue another time?” Suga asked. Multiple people agreed so they all went their own ways to bed. Akaashi finally got to switch out of the girl’s uniform and give it back to Yukie. 

“Are we going to play again tomorrow, Sugawara-san?” Hinata asked.

“Sure, Hinata.” Suga smiled. 

“Go to sleep.” Daichi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't turn out quite the way I wanted but whatevs. Let me know what you think!
> 
> [This is the picture of Kuroo.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/0e0879398464bc157e2166108291e2bf/tumblr_inline_o6rcnuCnPX1s3js4w_500.png)


	10. Chapter ten - One Turns Into a Cat (Kuroken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo doesn't really pay attention to what has happened to his friends, apparently. Kenma has to deal with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO.......2 things. First, I'm SUPER sorry this took so long to write. Kuroo is like....my archenemy when it comes to writing.... apparently. I just couldn't get his character down and I really hope he's not ooc. SECOND, multiple people requested the old lady come back so here she is, sorta. I think its funny that she seems to be the favorite character.. she doesn't even have a name..

Bedhead McGee: Bro remember when Akaashi turned into a baby???

Owl Boy: Ya… cuz the old lady?? Y???

Bedhead McGee: WELL….. sumthing happened to Kenma…

Owl Boy: Wat???

Bedhead McGee: He… turned… into… a… cat…

Owl Boy: Didn’t you learn a lesson from Komi and Inuoka???

Bedhead McGee: Man u kno he cant pass up apple pie.. 

Owl Boy: Tru.. wat u gonna do??

Bedhead McGee: Don’t kno yet.. gonna take him to my house 4 now and tell his parents hes spending the nite..

Owl Boy: The 1 with karasunos setter was only 12 hrs.. Keiji was 24 hrs.. let me kno how it goes..

Kuroo put his phone back in his pocket and sighed. “What am I going to do with you, Kenma?” Kuroo asked, picking up the cat that used to be his boyfriend. All he got was a meow in response. 

“You heading home, Kuroo-san?” Yaku asked, walking up to him. 

“Yeah. Gotta hide Kenma in my room. My parents will be pissed if they find out I brought home another cat and they definitely won’t believe me if I tell them it’s Kenma.” Kuroo said, petting Kenma on the head while he talked. 

“This is what you get for taking food from strangers. What did Bokuto-san say?” Yaku asked. 

“The thing with Karasuno’s Kageyama was 12 hours and the thing with Akaashi was 24 hours. Hopefully this isn’t nearly as long as Akaashi’s.” Kuroo said. 

“True. We have school tomorrow. Are you going to cancel morning practice just to be safe?” Yaku asked. 

“I can ask the coaches but I doubt they’ll want to with games coming up so soon. I could stay home sick tomorrow if I need to.” Kuroo said. 

The coaches told Kuroo they wouldn’t cancel morning practice for no reason and Kuroo didn’t want to explain what had happened to Kenma. 

Kuroo took Cat-Kenma home and snuck him up into his room under his volleyball jacket. He put Kenma on his bed and went to call Kenma’s parents to let them know that Kenma would be spending the night at his house. It’s a common enough occurrence that they weren’t concerned. 

Kuroo went back into his room and sighed. “What am I going to do?” He sat down next to Kenma.

Kenma blinked at Kuroo slowly and nudged Kuroo’s hand with his head. Kuroo absently petted him. “Hopefully you’re back to normal before school tomorrow. The thing with Karasuno’s setter when he turned tiny only lasted about 12 hours. So hopefully it’s like that and not like when Akaashi was turned into a baby.” He rambled. Cat-Kenma yawned and curled up against Kuroo’s leg and fell asleep.

Kuroo sighed again and pulled out some books carefully to not wake Kenma so he could start studying for a test he had coming up. He worked for an hour or two before his mom called him down for dinner.

“Kenma, I have to go eat. I’ll try to sneak some food up for you.” Kuroo said, trying to move his leg away from the sleeping Kenma.

After eating dinner, Kuroo grabbed some snacks he thought Kenma might be able to eat as a cat. He went back into his room to find Kenma still asleep on his bed. “Kenma, wake up. You need to eat something.” He set some cheese and peeled apples in front of Kenma, hoping to get him to wake up and eat. Cat-Kenma opened an eye, looked at Kuroo, and went back to sleep. “Fine. Bu you need to eat it before bedtime.” Kuroo said, sitting down at his desk to study some more. 

At about midnight, Kuroo finally changed into his pajamas and went to lay down. “I’m glad you ate.” He said when he saw the food was gone. “Come cuddle.” He added, laying down and making room next to him for Kenma. Cat-Kenma moved to lay down next to Kuroo and curled up against his chest. “Night, Kenma.” Kuroo said, kissing the top of Kenma’s head.

A few hours later, before they had to get up from a normal school day, Kuroo was woken up by a bright light next to him. After the light dimmed, Kuroo saw that Kenma was back to normal.

“Guess it was only 12 hours.” Kenma said. 

“Guess so.” Kuroo said, hugging Kenma to him and burying his nose into Kenma’s hair. “I’m glad you’re back to normal. I missed you.” Kuroo added quietly. 

“I was here the whole time, Kuro. Why’d you miss me?” Kenma asked, voice muffled some from being pressed against Kuroo’s chest. 

“Wasn’t the same.” Kuroo said, face still buried in Kenma’s hair.

Kenma sighed, “Go back to sleep, Kuro.”

“’Kay.” He kissed Kenma’s hair and snuggled against him more comfortably for both of them.

The next morning when they both showed up for morning practice Yaku came over to them. “When’d you change back?” He asked Kenma.

“Middle of the night.” Kuroo answered for him. 

“Did you let Bokuto-san know? Since you did text him yesterday to tell him about it.” Yaku asked.

“Not yet. I will.” Kuroo said, pulling out his phone.

Bedhead McGee: 12 hrs

Owl Boy: hes back?

Bedhead McGee: yup. Mid of nite

Owl Boy: did u take any pics?

Bedhead McGee: maybe 1 or 2

Owl Boy: share??

Bedhead McGee: nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing Kuroo. Never again. The old lady should be back next chapter too, so those that love her watch for it. (I'm looking at you, Kirnpreet and Sarah.)
> 
> Let me know if you see anything wrong at all. :)
> 
> Also, as a side note, I was reading today that apparently Kuroo prefers dogs to cats... soo... ya... I think its funny but y'all can ignore me now.. 
> 
> Tumblr: a-conglish


	11. Chapter eleven - Must Tell the Truth (Bokuaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi must tell the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard for me and I'm not even sure you can really see the prompt in it at all.

“Kou, do you have any extra food?” Akaashi said, heading towards practice with Bokuto. 

“How much do you eat, Keiji?” Bokuto asked. “You ate your lunch and half of mine already today.”

“I’m hungry, Kou. Do you have any extra food or not?” Akaashi asked. 

“Nope. You ate it all. Ask someone else maybe?” Bokuto suggested. 

“Not Komi-san.” Akaashi said, getting ready for practice. 

“Akaashi, it was one time!” Komi exclaimed, coming into the club room to get ready for practice.

“Ask someone else then, Keiji, but practice is about to start.” Bokuto said, heading towards the gym.

“But Kou, I’m hungry!” Akaashi complained, following him into the gym.

“Keiji, you already ate my food. There’s not much else I can do. Do you want me to ask someone if they have food?” Bokuto asked. 

“Not Komi-san, but yes please.” Akaashi said. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Komi! You have food?” Bokuto called, getting himself a smack from Akaashi. 

“As much as I know Akaashi wouldn’t eat it anyways, no, I do not have any extra. Try Konoha.” Komi said. 

“Konoha?” Bokuto asked, turning towards him.

“I can check my bag, give me a second.” Konoha said, setting his bag down to dig through. “I have some seaweed chips.”

“Where’d you get them from?” Akaashi asked, noticing they weren’t in a bag from the store. 

“Hmmm… from a friend I think? Don’t really remember. But if you’d rather wait until after practice to get food…” Konoha said. 

“No, hand it over.” Akaashi said. 

“Here.”

“Thanks. Anything happens I’m blaming you though.”

“Not surprised.” Kohana shrugged, walking away.

Akaashi quickly ate the seaweed chips before going to start practice. After warm ups and stretching, they started practicing receives and serves. After close to 30 minutes of practice, Akaashi was sitting to the side of the gym with Bokuto, drinking their waters. 

“You doing okay, Keiji?” Bokuto asked. 

“Think so. Still kinda hungry but I’ll be fine.” Akaashi shrugged. 

“Umm… Keiji… You’re glowing. Like when you turned into a baby.” Bokuto said, pointing at him as the others from the team gathered around them.

Once the glowing dimmed, Akaashi asked, “Do I look any different?”

“No.” Bokuto said. 

“Well I know you would never lie to me so it must be true.”Akaashi said. 

“That was a weird thing to say.” Komi whispered to Konoha and Sarukui, who nodded in agreement. 

“What do you think happened then?” Bokuto asked. “As far as I know, the only changes have been external. Unless this wasn’t from Komi’s old lady?”

“She’s still not my old lady.” Komi glared at Bokuto.

“Komi-san, you shouldn’t glare at Kou. You both care about the other a lot as friends.” Akaashi said. 

“What?” Komi looked at Akaashi, surprised. 

“You okay, Keiji?” Bokuto asked. 

“I feel fine. Just hungry. Those seaweed chips were not very filling.” Akaashi said. 

“Well something’s up. You don’t talk this much in groups usually.” Konoha said, crossing his arms. 

“Usually because Kou or someone else is talking constantly. Besides, I try to hold back when I want to say something mean.” Akaashi said. 

“He seems fine, so maybe we should get back to practice?” Sarukui asked Bokuto.

“Sure. As long as you’re okay with it, Keiji.” Bokuto said.

“Of course.”

“We should do spiking practice.” Bokuto said. 

“Not surprising that Bokuto wants to do spiking practice.” Komi said.

“Does he ever want to do anything else?” Konoha added.

“Yes.” Akaashi said, surprised. 

“What else do you two do once we leave?” Sarukui asked.

“We’ll sit and talk or walk to one of our houses and do homework or play video games.”Akaashi said. 

“Bokuto does homework?” Konoha asked. 

“On a regular basis.” Akaashi said. 

“Do you help him with it?” Sarukui asked. 

“Not usually. He’s actually quite smart.” Akaashi said. 

Sarukui, Konoha, and Komi turned to stare at Bokuto. “Why are you in class 1 then?” Komi asked. 

“Tests are hard.” Bokuto shrugged. 

“They don’t give him enough time to work out the problems properly.” Akaashi added.

“Are you sure nothing happened to Akaashi after eating those chips? He’s acting different.” Komi said. 

“Can we just go back to practice?” Bokuto asked. 

“I would like that.” Akaashi nodded.

After each of Bokuto’s spikes he’d look energetically at Akaashi, who in turn would give him much more praise than he usually did. Konoha, Komi, Sarukui, and even Washio were convinced something had changed with Akaashi after eating the seaweed chips. 

“We have to figure out what happened to him.” Konoha said. 

“Well, he’s being more talkative.” Komi said. 

“And praising Bokuto more when he asks how his spikes are.” Sarukui added. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Bokuto asked, coming up to the group. 

“Something is up with Akaashi and we’re trying to figure it out.” Konoha explained. 

“Why do you think something is up?” Bokuto asked, crossing his arms. 

“You haven’t noticed him acting different today? Not even earlier when he told us what you guys do instead of spiking practice sometimes?” Konoha asked. 

“Not really.” Bokuto shrugged. 

Suddenly the room was filled with a bright light around Akaashi. When it dimmed everyone gathered around him. “You okay?” Bokuto asked. 

“I’m fine.” Akaashi said. 

“Guess we’ll never figure it out.” Sarukui shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending. I just couldn't figure out where to go and if I do figure something better out, I'll definitely update the chapter.
> 
> Oh ya! Komi had given the seaweed chips to Konoha. So it's Komi's fault again. <3


	12. Chapter twelve - "Borrowing" Flowers (Ennotana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is stealing Ennoshita's flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOO sorry for the horrifically long wait. My laptop charger died and then the computer died and I had no way to charge it. Writing on the library's computer just isn't the same. BUT yesterday my dad got me a laptop and so I was finally able to write again.
> 
> REMINDER: when someone is texting the name used is how it shows in the other persons phone ONLY exception is in this chapter where ennoshita sends a new message to tanaka and I used what ennoshita has instead of tanaka

“Your garden doesn't look as full as it used to, Ennoshita-san.” Suga commented. 

"I know. I think someone has been stealing my flowers." Ennoshita replied. 

"Have you told the police?" Suga asked. 

"Why would I? They're just flowers. Plus, it's not my lively hood or anything." Ennoshita shrugged. 

"Want me to mention it to Daichi?" Suga asked. 

"Nah. I just said I don't need the police, Suga-san." Ennoshita rolled his eyes, walking back into his house. "Did you want more tea or are you heading home?"

"I think I'll head home. Thanks for having me over." Suga grinned, handing his cup over to his friend. 

"I enjoyed the company." Ennoshita said, putting both cups in the sink to be rinsed later. 

"You sure you don't want me to talk to Daichi? You know he wouldn't mind looking into it." Suga asked again.

"I'm sure, Suga-san. A few missing flowers is hardly police business. And Daichi-san would look into on his own time, if you told him." Ennoshita pointed out, leading Suga back towards the door. 

"That's true. Let me know if you change your mind though." Suga said, slipping his shoes on. 

"I will. I'll see you later, Suga-san." Ennoshita said. 

The next morning, Ennoshita got up and went to water his garden only to find more flowers missing. "Can't they at least take the ones from the bushes so it's less noticeable that they're missing?" He sighed, filling his watering can.

That evening he text a text from Suga. 

**Suga-san:** How was ur day?

 **Ennoshit:** Ok.. more flowers missing..

 **Suga-san:** I can still talk to Daichi?

 **Ennoshit:** Nah.. Just frustrated

 **Suga-san:** K

Ennoshita sighed and threw his phone onto his desk. Deciding to find the person responsible, Ennoshita camped just inside his door where he could see his garden. Staying up as late as he could, Ennoshita watched his garden. Just after two a.m., he fell asleep. 

Waking up the morning wasn't fun, he had kinks in his neck and back from sleeping against the wall by his door. Yawning, Ennoshita got up and walked a couple steps into the cold morning to check his flowers. "Dang. I missed them."

 **Ennoshit:** Tried staying up to catch them.. didnt work

 **Suga-san:** 1 txt to Daichi while hes working and hell be there 

**Ennoshit:** Im going to try getting up early instead of staying up late

 **Suga-san:** Good luck

The next morning Ennoshita got up at four a.m. to try to catch the thief. Just before sunrise, Ennoshita saw someone sneak into his yard. Jumping to his feet, Ennoshita went to the door and opened it a crack to try to catch a glimpse of the thief. The thief came close enough to the light from his porch that Ennoshita could see his face. He was gorgeous. 

Ennoshita snuck outside, "You know, if you don't want to be caught, try taking the flowers from my bushes instead of the stemmed ones, please."

The thief jumped and turned around. "Wha-??"

"If you took flowers from the bushes I probably wouldn't have noticed." Ennoshita said, shrugging.

"I would have given you money to replace them but I'm low on funds right now." The thief said, scratching the back of his head. 

"You could have asked. Why do you need flowers nearly everyday?" Ennoshita asked, walking down the couple steps to where the thief was. 

"I'm trying to impress this girl.." He blushed.

"Oh." Of course.

"She won't tell me what her favorite flower is so I wanted to give her lots of them. Eventually I would have gotten it right."

"Well, if you plan on continuing to take my flowers, I think I'm going to require you to help me work the garden. That way you don't have to give me any money." Ennoshita suggested. 

"You don't even know my name and you're inviting me to work at your house?" The thief asked. 

"You don't know mine and you've been stealing my flowers." 

"Borrowing with intent to pay back to replace them."

"You can't borrow flowers."

"Well, if I'm going to be spending time with you, you should know my name. I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke." 

"Are you implying I can't just keep calling you thief?" Ennoshita raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I mean, you can but.." 

"I'm Ennoshita Chikara. Nice to meet you Tanaka Ryuunosuke." 

Over the next couple weeks, the two grew closer and were soon friends. 

**Suga-san:** You never come see me anymore

 **Ennoshit:** Been busy

 **Suga-san:** With who ;) ;)

 **Ennoshit:** No one

 **Suga-san:** Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I don't know you're blushing rn 

**Suga-san:** Whats his name??? ;) ;) ;)

 **Ennoshit:** He's no one

 **Suga-san:** So you admit theres a someone?? ;) ;) ;)

 ** _New Message to: Thief:_** You're ruining my street cred

 **Thief:** What street cred???

 **Flower Boi:** My friend thinks I blush because of you

 **Thief:** Do you blush bc of me??????

 **Flower Boi:** Why would I do that??

 **Thief:** Bc im sexy

 **Flower Boi:** You're so full of yourself

 **Thief:** Hey chika

 **Flower Boi:** Yes, Ryuu?

 **Thief:** Do u like me??

 **Flower Boi:** Why are you asking Ryuu? Shimizu-san turn you down enough?

 **Thief:** Thats not it.. but i think im starting to like u and if u dont like me than id rather be turned down now

 **Flower Boi:** Ryuu, I've liked you since the moment I saw you taking flowers from my garden.


	13. Chapter thirteen - Meet Reaching For the Same Book (Asanoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi meets someone new at the book store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to be writing again :') 
> 
> A friend helped with Noya's pick up line. ;)

"What are you looking for today, Asahi?" Daichi asked.

"Just browsing this time, Daichi." Asahi said, walking into the book store his friend worked at. 

"Don't forget we close in 15 minutes." Daichi called as Asahi rounded a corner of a bookshelf.

"I know." Asahi called back.

Asahi was looking through some books about people camping in the wilderness when someone reached out for the same book he was trying to grab. 

"Sorry." Asahi said, releasing the book and turning towards the person who had seemed to suddenly appear next to him. "Oh." He said when he realized how short the new person was. 

"Oh, it's fine! I'm Nishinoya Yuu! Did you want this book?" 

"Umm.." This Nishinoya was very loud and talked very fast. Asahi didn't know how he'd managed to sneak up on him.

"You can have it, if you really want it!" Nishinoya said. 

"I-It's ok, you can have it. I was just looking at it." Asahi stammered.

"Oi! Asahi! We close in 2 minutes, if you're buying get up here or get out!" Daichi called from the counter. 

"Is Asahi-san your name?" Nishinoya asked. 

"Azumane Asahi." Asahi said. 

"Ah, Azumane-san. Do you know Sawamura-san?" Nishinoya asked. 

"We went to high school together." Asahi said, slowing moving towards the counter to the safety of others.

"That's cool. I like your bun. How long is your hair?" Nishinoya asked, following him towards the counter.

"Past my shoulders I think." Asahi said. 

"Woah! Hey Daichi-san!" Nishinoya called when they were in view of the counter. 

"Hey Noya! Didn't realize you were here!" Daichi waved.

"I found a book!" Nishinoya called, waving the book in the air.

"Nice. You find anything Asahi?" Daichi asked. 

"Not this time. Didn't give myself enough time to look." Asahi said. 

"Well, Noya, guess you're my last costumer of the day. Get over here so I can get home." Daichi said. 

After Nishinoya bought the book, he asked Daichi for a pen, opened his book and wrote something inside. "Here. Call me." Nishinoya said, handing the book to Asahi and dashing out the door. 

"What'd he write?" Daichi asked, leaning over the counter.

"What?" Asahi was pulled from his shock.

"What did he write? He hid it so I couldn't see." Daichi said. 

"I don't know." Asahi said, opening the book to the first page. "You seem like the pinnacle of beautiful men, in all caps, and a phone number."

"Are you going to call him?" Daichi asked. 

"I'm not sure. He's very loud." Asahi commented. 

"He can be. Can you wait a minute while I clock out and we can walk out together?" Daichi asked. 

"Sure."

A little bit later Daichi came out from the back room. "Okay, let's go."

"Do you know him well?" Asahi asked. 

"Noya?" Daichi asked, when Asahi nodded he continued. "We were on a community volleyball team for a while. He's a libero." 

"Oh."

"So, are you going to call him. I know you were surprised by his loudness but I saw the way you looked at him." Daichi grinned, elbowing Asahi in the side. 

"I don't know, Daichi. You know how I am around people I don't know very well."

"Call him. Ask if you can play volleyball with him sometime. He'll enjoy that."

"I might." 

"You know how you are when you play... Ace." 

"I'm not the ace anymore, Daichi. I haven't played since high school."

"So, call him and come practice with us."

"Ok. I will."

"Good." Daichi looked proud. "Now, why'd he give you the book to give you his number when he could have just written it on a piece of paper or something?"

"We were reaching for the same book. Grabbed it at the same time. I told him he could have it." Asahi shrugged.


	14. Chapter fourteen - Soulmate AU (Viktuuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri visits his cousin in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a huge fan of the ending up I'm not going to be so I'm not gonna fight it. Let me know what you think. :)

"Yuuri, we're going to be late!" Victor said, dragging his fiancé through the airport. 

"Victor we'll make the plane without you running." Yuuri tried telling him. 

"But I want to make sure. I haven't seen my cousin in years and only met their two kids once, just after the younger one was born." Victor explained for the millionth time, but slowly down a bit so Yuuri wasn't being dragged. 

"I know, Victor. You should have gone to see them while we were still in Japan. Would have been cheaper than flying from Russia." Yuuri said. 

"But I was trying to get to know you and then we had competitions." Victor started to pout.

"Let's just get on the plane." Yuuri smiled at Victor.

After the 14 hour flight to Tokyo the pair was exhausted. Thankfully, Victor's cousin met them at the airport to drive them to their house. 

"How have you been, Victor?" His cousin, Alexandra asked in Russian.

"Good." Victor replied. "Can we switch to English for Yuuri's sake? He's still learning Russian." 

"Of course. Unfortunately, my son, Lev, isn't the best at English and doesn't know any Russian. Alisa knows a little though, Victor if you wanted to try talking to her to help." Alexandra said. 

"Sure." Victor smiled. 

Yuuri sat quietly in the car, absentmindedly running his finger across the words written on his arm. 'A commemorative photo? Sure.' the words which marked Victor as his soulmate. Though he hadn't expected to be Victor's. Didn't even realize he was until after they'd already gotten engaged. He smiled, thinking back to when he'd finally figured it out. It was at dinner the night before the last Grand Prix Final when he'd been told he got drunk at the banquet the year before and had started a dance off and had basically dry humped Victor, telling him to come to Japan and be his coach. 

"What are you thinking about, Yuuri?" Victor whispered in his ear.

Yuuri just shook his head, smiling at Victor. "Later, Victor." 

"Do you both speak English to each other all the time?" Alexandra asked. 

"Usually. I'm still learning Japanese and my Yuuri is still learning Russian. Thankfully, we were both already fluent in English." Victor explained. 

Finally they pulled into Alexandra's driveway. "Here we are. Ready to see the kids, Victor and Yuuri?" 

Victor glanced at Yuuri, waited for a small nod before turning to his cousin and saying "Sure!" giving them his signature heart shaped smile. 

"It'll be interesting to be surrounded by Japanese again. I don't think I'll be able to follow much conversation." Victor said to Yuuri. 

"You'll do fine Vitya. You've been practicing a lot, especially since planning this trip." Yuuri reassured him. 

"We're home!" Alexandra called when they entered the house, taking off their shoes. 

"Lev! Don't run in the house!" They heard from another room. 

"Sorry!" A very tall boy came into view. Hair the same silver as Victor's. 

"You must be Lev." Victor said in choppy Japanese.

"Yes!" Lev said, too loudly. 

"Lev, quieter. We are inside and you are startling our guests." Kaito scolded. 

"Sorry." Lev said in a more appropriate volume. 

"Lev, this is my cousin Victor and his fiancé, Yuuri." Alexandra said. 

"Nice to meet you." Lev said, bowing politely. 

"Lev, can you show them to the room they'll be staying in?" Kaito asked. 

"Of course!" Lev said, a little too loud again. 

"Thank you." Victor said confidently in Japanese. 

"This way." Lev motioned for them to follow him. 

They went up the stairs to the guest bedroom where Victor and Yuuri put their bags on the bed. "He's very loud." Yuuri commented once Lev had left the room. 

"He was last time I saw him too. But he was only a couple months old at the time, if I'm remembering correctly." Victor laughed. 

"And very tall. He's even taller than you." Yuuri smiled. 

"I noticed." Victor said. "You can talk too, Yuuri. They all speak Japanese and English. Though apparently Lev doesn't know much English." Victor hinted. 

"I will." Yuuri promised. 

"I think I know enough Japanese if you want to stick with that." Victor told him, holding his hand. 

"Victor, why are you still sitting in here, come socialize with everyone." Alexandra came into the room saying. 

"Sure." Victor smiled.

The pair followed Alexandra out into the main room where Kaito, Lev, and a girl who had to be Alisa based on the similarities between her and the rest of the family. 

"Hello, I'm Alisa." The girl said in English, confirming their suspicion. 

"Hello, I'm Victor and this is Yuuri." Victor replied in Japanese. 

"Are you two soulmates?" Lev asked from the other side of the room. 

"We are." Yuuri replied, smiling at the teen.

"Really?" Lev asked excitedly. 

"Yep." Yuuri nodded. 

"Can I bring some friends over tomorrow to meet you guys?" Lev asked, glancing between the two.

"If it's okay with your parents, it's okay with us. Victor likes meeting new people." Yuuri said. 

"That's fine." Alexandra said. 

"I have to go call everyone!" Lev yelled, jumping up from the couch. 

"Sorry, he's very excited about meeting you. I don't know if all his friends will know who you are though. Most are very into volleyball and don't know about much else." Kaito said. 

"That's okay." Victor said. 

The next day Victor and Yuuri were relaxing at the house after Alexandra and Kaito had gone to work when the door flew open and they heard a very loud 'Pardon the intrusion' from the area of the front door. In ran a whole slew of teenage boys, startling both Victor and Yuuri.

"Lev?" Victor asked when the boys had settled into the house enough that Victor could be heard.

"I asked if I could bring friends over." Lev said, frowning. 

"We just weren't expecting so many." Yuuri said.

"Holy crap!" One of the boys yelled. 

"What?" Another asked the first. 

"That's Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri!" The first replied. 

"Who?" A small orange haired boy asked. 

"Do you know anything besides volleyball, Hinata?" Someone laughed at the small boy.

"Of course I do." The boy, Hinata replied. 

"They're both super famous ice skaters." Yet another boy explained. 

"Oh." Hinata said.

"Dumbass." The boy next to him said. 

"I bet you didn't know them either, Kageyama-kun." Hinata scowled. 

"They're soulmates!" Lev announced to the group. 

Everyone stopped and stared at the pair until one boy who looked older than the rest and had a weird hairstyle said, "You all are being rude." He turned towards Victor and Yuuri, bowing, "I apologize. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm Lev's volleyball captain."

"It's ok, Kuroo-kun." Yuuri reassured him.

"These are Yaku Morisuke, Inuoka Sou, Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei, and.." Kuroo trailed off. "Sorry, I don't remember your names."

"They're Kageyama Tobio and Yamaguchi Tadashi." Hinata said. 

"Nice to meet you all." Victor grinned. 

"Nice to meet you." All the boys seemed to say at once, very loudly.

"What is all the ruckus down here?" Alisa asked, coming down the stairs.

"Nee-san." Lev said.

"Lev, why did you bring so many boys over?" Alisa asked. 

"I wanted them to meet Victor and Yuuri." Lev tried explaining. 

"Fine. I'll be upstairs, try to keep it down." Alisa said before going back up the stairs. 

"How did you two meet?" One of the boys, Yamaguchi, asked. 

"Do you want to hear the whole story?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah!" 

"Well, the first time I saw Victor was when I was very young and had just started learning how to ice skate." Yuuri began in Japanese, before glancing up at Victor. "Are you okay if I tell it in Japanese?" He asked in English.

"Go ahead. I'll make up the parts I can't translate." Victor smiled.

"Of course you will." Yuuri said, turning back to the group of boys who were now surrounding the pair all eyes focused on Yuuri.

"My friend and older rink mate showed me a video of Victor's gold winning performance from the Junior World Championships. We both thought he was very cool. After she told me that Victor had a poodle, I got one too. I biggest dream while learning to figure skate was to be able to stand on the same ice as Victor." Yuuri told them. "He was always surprising me."

"My goal in skating was to always surprise." Victor said. 

"What's your poodle's name?" Yaku asked. 

"His name was Victor, we mostly just called him Vi-chan though." Yuuri smiled, sadly.

"Awwww." A lot of the boys said.

"I worked hard and became one of the top figure skaters in Japan. I finally made it into the Grand Prix Finals when I was 23. But the pressure was intense and I ended up binge-eating before the match and my dog died just before as well, so I was mentally and physically at my worst." Yuuri continued. 

"What happened?" Inuoka asked. 

"I got last place. almost 30 points behind 5th place, and over 100 points behind Victor."

"Oh no!" Hinata exclaimed. 

"I was devastated. They'd had a public viewing of the Finals at home and I tanked. I contemplated giving up skating all together. I was getting ready to leave the arena when I heard Victor talking to Yuri Plisetsky, hearing my name I turned towards him. He saw me looking and asked if I wanted a commemorative photo." Yuuri showed them his arm where his soulmate words were written. "I knew what him saying that meant but I also knew that if he was asking for a commemorative photo that he probably didn't realize I had been in the competition."

"I wish you would have said something. Would have saved us both a lot of trouble." Victor pouted. 

"No, what would have saved us a lot of trouble was if I hadn't gotten drunk at the banquet or if you had explained when you came to Hasetsu." Yuuri scolded. 

"You got drunk?" Lev asked.

"Now, I don't remember this part at all. Every year after the Finals they hold a formal banquet for all the skaters, coaches, and a bunch of important people. I hadn't wanted to go, but my coach at the time, Celestino, forced me to go. I was still very upset about getting last place that I drank a lot of champagne." Yuuri said, blushing. 

"Phichit helped me figure it out, you had 2 to 3 bottles of champagne at the start of the night." Victor told him. 

"Apparently, I started a dance-off with Yuri Plisetsky and Christophe Giacometti." Yuuri said. 

"The one with Chris was a pole dance, half naked." Victor injected. 

"Victor! They didn't need to know that part!" Yuuri exclaimed. 

"It's an important detail, Yuuri." Victor said, pouting again. 

"Anyways, I was very drunk, and after starting a dance-off, I... umm..." Yuuri paused in the story.

"He hugged me and asked me to come to Japan and be his coach." Victor said, showing the soulmate words on his arm. 'Victor after this season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come. If I win this dance-off, you'll be my coach, right?' in Japanese, then in English, 'Be my coach, Victor!' "I only knew what he was saying because I'd had in on my arm most of my life. I'd looked up what it meant and learned how it was said so I'd know it when I heard it." Victor said, smiling. 

"That's the longest soulmate mark I think I've ever seen." Kuroo said. 

"It is very long." Yaku agreed. 

"It just means my Yuuri had a lot to say to me." Victor said, giving the group his heart shaped smile. 

"Anyways, the following March I finally made it home to Hasetsu. I hadn't been home in 5 years because I had been studying in America for college. Now, when I was younger, my friend I told you about who first showed me Victor and I would learn Victor's routines to help us improve in our skills. After the failure I had at the Grand Prix Finals, I was very depressed and decided to learn Victor's free skate routine to try to refind my love of skating. Unfortunately, my friend's triplets videoed the skate and posted it online without telling anyone." Yuuri sighed. 

"I was shocked to see it." Victor said. "The cute guy from the banquet who'd begged me to be his coach, who I knew was my soulmate though I didn't know if I was his, was skating my routine."

"Victor flew out to Hasetsu and showed up at my family's hot springs without warning." Yuuri said. 

"I feel terrible about it now, but I basically threw myself at him. I knew he was my soulmate and even if I wasn't his, I wanted him to know that I liked him." Victor said. 

"Meanwhile, I hadn't known that I ever spoke to him. I saw his soulmate words, but didn't connect them to me because it wasn't the first thing I remember saying to him. It was possible he hadn't met his soulmate yet and their family also owned a hot springs resort." Yuuri shrugged.

"That sounds like a bit of a stretch." Tsukishima laughed. 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi scolded. 

"It's okay. Think about it this way though, you meet your idol and find out he's your soulmate. Now, you've idolized this person most of your life, would you expect to be their soulmate when they could have just about any person they wanted, anywhere in the world?" Yuuri asked the group. After thinking for a second, they all shook their heads. 

"What happened next?" Kageyama asked. 

"Well, I started training to get back into shape for the next skating season. Then Yurio showed up." Yuuri said. 

"Yurio?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, Yuri Plisetsky. When my sister found out we were both Yuri, she decided that she was going to call Yuri Plisetsky, Yurio, to distinguish between the two of us." Yuuri explained. "Victor went with it and we still usually call him Yurio."

"Oh." Hinata said. 

"Yurio was very upset that Victor had come to Japan because he'd promised Yurio he'd choreograph a routine for him and Victor had forgotten." Yuuri said, glancing at Victor.

Victor shrugged, causing the group of boys to laugh. "What happened when Yurio showed up?" Inuoka asked. 

"Victor decided that he would choreograph a short program for each of us and have us compete. The one who won would have Victor do any one thing they wanted. Yurio told him that if he won, Victor would have to go back to Russia with him. I wanted him to stay in Japan. Even if I wasn't his soulmate, I knew he was mine and I didn't want to lose him." Yuuri said.

"I was trying to recreate the dance-off between Yuuri and Yurio to remind him of the banquet. It was possible that he didn't remember his first words to me, even after seeing my soulmate mark." Victor shrugged. 

"Of course, I didn't know that since I didn't remember the banquet. I won the competition between us and Victor stayed in Japan to be my coach, while Yurio went back to Russia." Yuuri said. 

"How'd you find out that you were each other's soulmates?" Yamaguchi asked. 

"Well, the first official competition I had, I got gold. The second, I got silver but I had changed the last jump to Victor's signature jump to surprise him. He decided to surprise me back by kissing me, on the ice, in front of everyone and all the cameras. The third was in Russia and Yurio was there too. After the short program I got a call from my sister saying that Victor's dog was at the vet because he'd swallowed some meat buns. I told Victor he had to go back to Japan to be with Makkachin. I wasn't able to be there when Vi-chan died, I didn't want Victor to go through that if Makkachin died." Yuuri told them. 

"Did he?" Yaku asked. 

"Thankfully not. But Victor went anyways so his old coach was with me for the free skate. I ended up with 4th, and barely made it into the Finals. But I made it. The night before the short programs, a group of us went out to eat." Yuuri explained. 

"Other than us, there was Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Otabek Altin, Yurio, Yuuri's sister, and Yuuri's old ballet teacher. We had just gotten engaged too." Victor told them. 

"You got engaged before finding out?" Kuroo asked. 

"Sometimes it's not about who your 'soulmate' is. Sometimes, what's most important is who you love, no matter what your mark may say." Yuuri said.

"So, if you were already engaged, how did you find out?" Lev asked. 

"I mentioned that the year before I didn't really know anyone at the banquet and couldn't even talk to Victor. That's when he realized I didn't remember anything from the banquet." Yuuri blushed in embarrassment. 

"I felt like such a jerk. Here I was, showing up to his house, apparently without warning, and threw myself at him." Victor said, shaking his head. 

"But we were already in love at that point, finding out we were also soulmates was just icing on the cake." Yuuri shrugged. 

"Yuuri moved to Russia with me so I could still be his coach but also compete." Victor told them. 

"Did you win gold?" Kageyama asked. 

"Of course you would only care about that." Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes. 

"No, I got silver. Yurio got gold. He beat me by 0.12 points. Although, Yurio beat Victor's world record for the short program and I beat Victor's world record for the free skate so we both won there, I guess." Yuuri laughed. 

Alisa came back downstairs about then telling them they needed to get going home for dinner or decide to stay to eat so she knew how many to cook for. Just about everyone left, with only Yaku staying for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I did a ton of research to figure out which of Lev's parents is Russian and which is Japanese. Did you know, that if a Japanese woman marries a non-Japanese man, she doesn't take his name and their kids get her name so the family unit has a Japanese name? Also, if a Japanese man marries a non-Japanese woman, she does take his name and their kids get his name. I found that very interesting. But also infuriating because it didn't help figure out if his dad was Japanese or not. My friend did some more searching and found that you're more likely to get your hair color from your mother and since Victor's silver hair is what's similar between the two characters we figured that Lev's mother would be the Russian one.


	15. Chapter fifteen - Soulmate AU pt 2 (Otayuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri discovers his soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written Yuri before so if he's OOC let me know please.  
> Also, I made sure to use Yuri for Yurio and Yuuri for Yuuri lol  
> OMG I just realized I finally finished this and it's been almost a year since I first started it!

**Yuko Nishigori:** Yurio, have you found your soulmate yet?

 **Little Yuri:** Why is everyone obsessed with that??

 **Yuko Nishigori:** Not everyone is. I just want you to be happy, you're my friend after all. 

**Little Yuri:** I haven't. I'm too focused on my skating right now to worry about it. I'll be happy when I win gold and beat the little piggy. 

**Yuko Nishigori:** Does anyone know what your mark says? 

**Little Yuri:** Victor and Mila. They're too nosy. 

**Yuko Nishigori:** That makes sense. 

Yuri sighed, putting his phone away. Most of the people he knew had found their soulmates already. Yuko Nishigori from Hasetsu had apparently met hers when they were young kids, Victor had met the piggy at the banquet last year though Yuuri didn't act like it when he was in Japan with them. Mila had met Sara at one of their first competitions. Yuri didn't care about soulmates, as much as everyone else did. He cared about skating and winning. 

Yuri had just gotten back to Russia from winning silver in Skate Canada, losing only to that jerk JJ. He knew he had to work hard to beat him next time. Mila, Yuri, and a couple other skater who train under Yakov watched the Cup of China together to see Japanese Yuuri try a quad flip at the end of his program and get a kiss on the ice from Victor, gross. The next two events were uneventful and Yuri barely paid attention to them, except to laugh at Georgi. 

Then came the Rostelecom Cup. Yuri did his absolute best and got a new personal best, but still got silver behind JJ. Yuuri got fourth because Victor had gone back to Japan to see his dog, who'd been admitted to the vet, Yuri didn't really know. Who cares about dogs? Yuko had sent him a congratulations text for getting silver but thankfully hadn't mentioned soulmates again. Finally it was time for the Grand Prix Finals.

"Yuri! At least check yourself in." Yakov yelled. 

"You do it, Yakov. I'm tired." Yuri replied. He just wanted to get to his room. He didn't want to have to interact with his crazy fans if he could help it, and he definitely didn't want to be here if JJ showed up. 

Of course, he couldn't get away from his fans and agreed to the cat ears and a couple pictures after being yelled at by Lilia. And of course JJ and his fiancée had to insult his fans. 

"Find someone better, ugly-ass bitch!" Yuri sneered to her. 

"But we're soulmates." His fiancée said, showing him the words on her wrist, like it meant anything to anyone besides them.

"Otabek! Where are you going?" JJ asked another skater, distracting Yuri.

"Out to eat." Otabek responded. Yuri didn't know much about him, he got a medal last Grand Prix, and had done well this season. Yuri seemed drawn to the other and quickly took off the ridiculous cat ears his fans had put on him. 

"Eating alone? You're still an odd one, huh? Want to join us for dinner?" JJ asked Otabek, getting up in his personal space. 

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Otabek said before glancing at Yuri and starling him. 

"Huh? What's with you, asshole?" Yuri said. Otabek didn't respond and turned back to the door of the hotel and left. 

Yakov and Lilia took Yuri to the rink to practice and get used to the rink. Afterwards, Yuri decided to take a walk but was caught by his fans and was chased. He nearly lost them by turning a corner quickly and hiding in a doorway but he could hear them searching. 

"Where's Yuratchka?" "We're about to have a fan meeting." "I can smell Yuratchka! It's coming from over here!" "Oh! This hair is Yuratchka's!"

While Yuri was still trying to figure a way out, a motorcycle came up next to him. 

"Yuri, get on." Otabek said.

"Huh? You're..." Yuri started. It couldn't be, Yuri barely knew Otabek, how could he be his soulmate?

"There's Yuratchka!" One of the fans called.

"Huh? No way! It's Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan!" Called another when Otabek took off his sunglasses. 

"Huh? What?" Yuri asked, confused and still a little in shock. 

Otabek threw him a spare helmet, "Are you coming or not?"

Yuri got on, this was his soulmate, plus he really needed a way out of there. Otabek drove them around for a bit before taking them to the Park Güell municipal gardens. Where Otabek told Yuri that they'd actually trained together before, 5 years prior. 

"Really? I don't remember that!" Yuri said. 

"At the time, I was in my first year in the junior division. But I couldn't keep up with the Russian junior skaters, so I was put in the novice class. That's where I met you." Otabek told him. "Yuri Plisetsky had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier."

"A soldier? Me?" Most people thought of him as cute and a kitten. Very few people took him seriously when he introduced himself as the ice tiger of Russia. "I had just moved to my home rink from Moscow to St. Petersburg. I was desperate. I'd decided that I wouldn't complain until I was good enough."

"After that camp, I moved around to train, from Russia to the US and then to Canada. I only managed to return to my home rink in Almaty last year. Now, more than ever, I want to win the championship for Kazakhstan."

"Otabek, why did you talk to me? I'm a rival, aren't I?" Yuri was confused. If Otabek was his soulmate, wouldn't have he known first? Yuri said something to him back at the hotel before the practice. 

"I've always thought we were alike. That's all." Otabek turned to finally faced him. "Are you going to become friends with me or not?" 

They shook hands. No one had asked Yuri that before but, if Otabek was his soulmate, which he was starting to question, friends is a good place to start. "Do you want to go somewhere to eat?" Yuri asked. 

"Sure." 

Otabek drove them on his motorcycle to a small cafe to get something to eat and drink. "I'm not good at small talk." Yuri tried telling him when they had sat down.

"That's okay. Are you nervous about the skate tomorrow?" Otabek asked, steering the conversation towards something familiar and safe. 

"Are you my soulmate or not?" Yuri asked, not able to contain the question any longer.

"Yes." Otabek responded. 

"Why didn't you say something when you first knew?"

"JJ was there. So were his fiancée and your fans." Otabek shrugged. "Plus, you had just called me an asshole."

Yuri blushed at that realization. "You have that on your skin for your whole life." Otabek showed Yuri his arm where 'Huh? What's with you asshole?' was clear on his inner arm. Yuri started to laugh.

"My mother was not very thrilled about it." Otabek smiled. 

"Sorry." Yuri said, looking sheepish. 

"It's okay." Otabek laughed. "The kids all thought it was the best. Can you tell me more about yourself? I admittedly know very little."

Yuri and Otabek sat talking about each other's lives for a while. Yuri got very excited sharing stories about his cat and Otabek couldn't help but just look at him fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt awkward ending is awkward. Most of the dialogue is directly from the show.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at a-conglish


End file.
